Y así nos enamoramos
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: SINOPSIS:    un inocente Albus    un educado Scopius    Un odioso James     Un amor no realizado en el pasado.        todos juntos ¿qué podría salir?        Es un Albus/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen todo es creación de J. k. Rowling...

**ADVERTENCIA: es un fic en donde hay slash (relación Hombre-Hombre).**

* * *

CAP 1: conociéndonos

Y si no soy Gryffindor.- dijo la voz de un niño dulce de apenas 11 años de edad a su padre.

Albus, aunque no llegue a estar en esa casa… siempre estaremos orgulloso de ti.- le dijo Harry a su hijo demostrándole todo su afecto.- y recuerda hijo es el alumno el que hace la casa y no la casa al alumno

Te voy a extrañar papá, te quiero.- fue lo último que puedo escuchar en ese momento Harry del menor de sus hijos varones, pues después de dichas palabras salió corriendo hacia dirección del tres, debido a que se le hacía tarde.

Disculpa ¿Está ocupado?.- preguntó un pequeño de cabello azabache desordenados

No que yo sepa... haber déjame ver.- dijo haciendo un ademan de buscar personas en el vagón.- mmm… no, como te dije no hay nadie…mucho gusto Scorpius Malfoy

Albus Potter.- de respondió sonriente.- pero todos me dicen Al.

* * *

... espero señales de vida


	2. Chapter 2

aquí les dejo el segundo drabble...espero que les guste =)

* * *

CAP 2: Llegada a Hogwarts

Impresionante.- exclamo el niño rubio

¡Si!... y no es la primera vez que vengo, pero ahora se ve increíble por todas estas luces.- dijo todo emocionado, demostrando su asombro

¿Ya habías venido antes?.- le pregunto Scorpius al escuchar su exclamación.

Si, varias veces… venía para saludar a un tío, o por acompañar a mi papá…pero nunca antes había visto el castillo así, es magnífico.

Oh bueno….y ya sabes a que casa vas a ir o ¿todavía sigues indeciso?- le volvió a preguntar el platinado a su nuevo amigo.

Mmm… creo que no sé… pero ahora me da igual ir a cualquier casa, porque lo único que no quería era quedar en Slytherin, sin embargo tu me caes bien, y si quedo en esa casa, pues… seremos mejores amigos.- le respondió todo efusivo… pues tenía un pequeño presentimiento que terminaría en la misma casa que él.

* * *

porfis señales de vida...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap

* * *

CAP 3: La selección

¡Malfoy, Scorpius!.- se escucho la vos del subdirector en todo el comedor.

Scorpius se acerco a paso seguro, pues él sabía que estaría en la casa de las serpientes… debido a que su padre le había dicho que toda su familia va a esa casa. Cuando llego al taburete, a penas rosarle la cabeza con el sombrero seleccionador sucedió lo mismo que su padre. El sombrero grito fuertemente: - Slytherin

Cuando cruzo al costado de Al, Scorpius le susurro: "suerte", y así siguieron llamando a niño por niño. Después de terminar con un niño cuyo apellido era con PA, sabía que ya le tocaría a él.

¡Potter, Albus!.- dijo el subdirector, y Albus se acerco lentamente, en su cabeza rondaba las amenazas que le hizo su hermano de no quedar en Gryffindor, el consuelo de su papá de que no importaba la casa que quedaba que igual lo querrían, y por último el suerte que le susurro Scorpius antes de sentarse en su mesa. Y con ese pensamiento le pusieron el sombrero que tras susurrarle cosas en la cabeza grito: Slytherin


	4. Chapter 4

hola... como están?... bueno les estoy dejando otra pequeña viñeta..=)

* * *

**CAP 4: Primera noche**

Albus se encontraba acostado en su cama, no sabía cuando tiempo ya llevaba ahí, solo sabía que no podía conciliar el sueño debido a las palabras que le dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

-"Otro Potter... mmm…, pero no un simple Potter… parece que se va a repetir la historia, espero que es su caso no se interponga nada… porque realmente se hubieran visto bien", después de haber dicho eso lo envió a Slytherin

- Scorpius ¿estás dormido?- dijo dudoso Albus.

- No lo estaba, pero ya fue ¿dime qué pasa?.- le respondió el platinado con una voz de sueño

-Crees que este bien que me encuentre en Slytherin

- No lo sé, pero si el sombrero te envió es por algo… así que ya deja de pensar y duerme que mañana recién todo va a comenzar

Y fueron con estas palabras con las cueles Albus se durmió.

* * *

quisiera saber si hay señales de vida..=)


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: ¡Corre!

Corría y corría, eso era lo único que podía hacer hasta ese momento, y todo eso de lo debía a su hermano James

-¡Al, por aquí!,.- le dijo Scorpius.- si nos metemos allí, no nos podrán alcanza.- continuo señalando un pequeño pasadizo

-Gracias Scor, no sé cómo todavía sigues siendo amigo mío… por mi culpa tu también te tienes que esconder de los amigos de mi hermano.- dijo todo apenado el azabache.

-¡va… tontería!, si no hiciéramos esto dalo por hecho que nos estaríamos aburriendo, porque le quita lo monótono al estudio.- le respondió todo alegre para demostrarle que no le importaba lo que pasaba

- Eres un gran amigo...- lo dijo rápido pues si no se llegaban a meter a ese pasadizo, iba a ser probable que los Gryffindor los atrapara.

* * *

espero que les guste...


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6: James

Flash back

-¡Odio pociones!- lo dijo todo frustrado.- no sé cómo te sale bien, yo por más que lo intento no me salen.- termino por decir ya más calmado.

- Te saldría mejor si pones de tu parte… ¡no crees Al!.- le respondió el rubio de esa forma, pues el sabía que no le salían las pociones porque no prestaba atención en clases.

- Va!...- pero fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hermanito ,hermanito!.- lo dijo con retintín.-¡cómo pudiste quedar en esa casa… y yo que te quería tanto.-y le dio un golpe "cariñoso" a Albus en el hombro.- ahora no me queda más que despreciarte por ser rastrera!.- lo dijo fingiendo pena.

- y quién te ha dicho que somos rastreras, porque si te fijas bien… hay de ese tipo en todos lado incluyendo en tu querida casa.-le respondió Scorpius con seguridad.

- Pero ¿quién eres tú? para meterte en una conversación familiar.- empujando a Scorpius.

- Scorpius Malfoy, miembro de la casa de Slytherin por lo que te habrás dado cuenta.

- No sabes en lo que te has metido...- dijo desafiante

- No le puedes hacer nada… si le haces algo papa te va ha castigar.- se interpuso Albus

- Solo se enteraría si tú llegaras como el bebito que eres a quejarte. Y NO ha sido un placer, pero tengo modales y mi nombre es James Potter, acuérdate de eso.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7: halloween

¡Me puede decir que estamos haciendo aquí!- dijo sorprendido, caminando de un lado a otro.

Hace poco que había terminado el banquete en el gran comedor como para venir aquí.

Pues fácil… te mostrare como se celebra halloween al estilo Malfoy.- con una sonrisa picara lo agarro de la mano y le hizo cruzar el cuadro que los llevaba a la cocina.

De verdad quieres comer más. Ayer ya comimos todos los pastelitos que me envió mi abuela por su cumple, hoy en el banquete, y ahora quieres seguir comiendo, pero sin ofender… pero ¿Por dónde piensas que te va a entrar la comida?. Lo dijo con un tono preocupada, y una mirada que decía " por favor hazme caso".

Ya que ahora terminaste de hablar, te voy ha aclarar algo, en ningún momento he dicho que vallamos a comer…. Sino mas bien vamos a cocinar.

¿Cómo?... ¿tú?

Claro yo… con mi papá siempre hago esto, en si no es una tradición… porque no me imagino a mi abuelo Lucios en la cocina… pero fue un día en que mamá salió y se llevo a los elfos para que lo ayudara… y no había nadie, así que mi papá dijo si quiera cocinar.- mientras relataba su historia se le podía apreciar como sus ojos destellaban una alegría.- al final terminamos envarados. Al final terminamos los dos embarrados de harina… ¡no lo quieres intentar!...¡porfis!.- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica y moviendo las pestañas como si dijeras "soy niño bueno, por qué no me consientes".

Estas bien.- dijo derrotado, con tal no perdía nada.

Feliz halloween Astoria.

Feliz Halloween Draco.- le dijo acercándose a su esposo para depositarle un beso

Nos falta Scor.- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Hola... espero que les haya gustado el drabble...=)


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8: Serás mi novio

Hermanito.- se escucho una voz chillona en todo el pasadiso

¿Lily?

Si.- y se trepo encima de su hermano

¿Qué haces aquí enana?.- le pregunto en el momento que la agarro para que no se cayeran los dos juntos.- no deberías estar en casa.

Si… pero papá vino por un no sé que cosa que hizo james y como te vi te seguí.- pero al voltear se topo con el rubio.- ¿y tú quien eres?

Scorpius Malfoy.- cogiendo su mano y besándola.- enchanté mademoiselle.- e hizo una leve reverencia.

Eres muy lindo.- y poniendo cara de seria.- cuando crezca y este en Howgarts serás mi novio.

¡Lily! Que dices.

Si, es lindo… ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él?.- preguntó mostrando su inocencia

Pequeña Lily soy más grande que tú… y aunque me siento alagado de que tan bella dama quiera estar conmigo y este momento prefiero estar sin compañía.- y le sonrió, pues sabia que le había dado una respuesta merecedora de ser Malfoy pues fue educado y diplomático.

No importa …bueno me voy porque sino papá es capaz de traer a todos lo aurores si no me llega a encontrar.- por lo cual se despidió de cada uno y salió del lugar dando saltitos

que simpática tu hermana, no estaría mal que creciera un poco…no te parece Al, quizá cuando crezca podría aceptar su petición, quizás cuando crezca.- dijo el rubio

Si tú lo dices.- respondió Al, sin embargo, no sabía por qué sentía una pequeña molestia en la boca del estomago cuando Scorpius dijo eso.

* * *

Hola...les dejo otro drabble..=)


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9:

No puedo creer que ya estemos febrero.- dijo con emoción albus- solo falta 2 días para el cumple de mi abuelito.

Y ya te dieron el permiso… suerte la tuya que no tendrás que asistir a clases ese día.-

Al fin, después de una larga semana, estaba tomando el tren de regreso a su casa, para el esperado cumpleaños de su querido abuelo, acompañado, por supuesto, por Scorpius.

Te voy a extrañar, aunque te vayas poco tiempo-

Mi madre dijo que si quería podía invitar a un amigo, así que si tu quieres…!-

¡Me encantaría!- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces alista tus cosas, porque en tren sale dentro de poco- apresurando a su compañero

Bajando del tren, la madre de Albus, Ginny, los estaba esperando con una pequeña caja de chocolates.

¡Cariño!- viendo a su hijo totalmente sonrojado

¡Mamá!- abrazandola –Mira, te presento a Scorpius-

Un verdadero placer, señora-

Vaya, que caballeroso- sonriéndole-Tu debes ser el hijo de Draco, cierto?-

Asi, es madame-

Entonces, el placer es todo mio Scorpius… Oh, querido, te traje tus chocolates preferidos- entregándole una pequeña caja a Albus –No te preocupes Scorpius, como se que debes tener mucha hambre, ahora te compro una, ya regreso chicos-

Albus ¿Tu padre no iba a venir por ti?-

Seguro debe estar trabajando

¡Papi! – abrazando la pequeña lily a su Padre

Hola pequeña- muy feliz –Albus, ven aquí!-

Hola Papá- abrazándolo –Mira, te presento a mi amigo Scorpius-

Señor Potter- educadamente


	10. Chapter 10

aquí les dejo otro capi..=)

* * *

**CAP 10: Feliz Cumple**

- Señor Potter.- educadamente

- Tu debes ser Scorpius… ¿cierto?

- Si Señor, Scorpius Malfoy

- Pues mucho gusto, espero que te llegues a divertir.- le dijo amistosamente

- Al, ¿podemos jugar con ustedes?.- pregunto Lily, quien estaba acompañada de Hugo.- Por fis di que si, Scorpius convéncelo ¡siiiiii!.- suplicando

- Claro por qué no…

- Gracias eres super bueno.- y abrazo al rubio

- Niños entren ya…. Ya es hora de cantarle el "happy birthday".- grito a lo lejos la señora Weasley

- Vamos entremos .- dijo Hugo

- Me divertí mucho Al.- le dijo el rubio cuando vio que los primos de Al ya estaban corriendo.

- Claro y ¿por qué no te ibas a divertir?.- pregunto dudoso

- Si te digo me prometes no molestarte...- y al ver el movimiento de afirmación que hizo Al continuo.- mi papá me dijo que si no me sentía cómodo le avisara para que me venga a recoger, pues dice que

cuando fue joven no se llevo bien con tu familia, y quizás… tuvieran rencillas conmigo.- termino de decir todo apenado

- Bueno yo creo que eso fue en sus tiempos, y además nosotros somos… nosotros… ¿me entiendes?.

- Claro

- Chicos apúrense.- se escucho de nuevo el grito pero esta ves proviniendo de Hermione.

- Toma cariño sírvete, espero que la torta sea de tu agrado.- le sonrió dulcemente Ginny al amigo de su hijo

- Muchas gracias señora

- No cariño dime Ginny.- Scorpius al escuchar eso, se sintió mas relajado al estar en ese lugar y a partir de ese momento se comenzó a divertir más, pues sabía que al día siguiente tenían ya que volver

a Hogwarts.

* * *

hola espero que les guste...

y por medio de su comentarios se si les agrada... es por eso que si no recibo comentarios... dejare de publicar en esta pagina este fic... pero para lo que lo lee... si dejo de publicar aqui... solo busque en google... y saldrá la otra pagina en donde estoy publicando ..=)


	11. Chapter 11

aquí les dejo el que sigue...

a también les quería decir que a partir del capitulo 13 se vuelve un fic...y ya no una seria de drabble...

así que espero que lo disfruten

a leer =)

* * *

CAP 11: Fin de curso

Termino…¡sí!... por fin… no mas clases y solo vacaciones.- decía todo emocionado Albus.

Si ya no daba más.- dijo agotado.-… este…Albus… he estado pensando que, si tal vez te gustaría pasar las vacaciones en mi casa.- Pregunto el rubio el cual estaba esperando a que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

Si claro… ahora el problema sería que me dieran el permiso, pero creo que si se va a poder, pues no hay nada de malo.

Está bien… ahora hay que ir a hacer las maletas.- dijo dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Que emoción… no puedo esperar a que ya lleguemos a la estación y le pida a mi mamá el permiso para ir a tu casa… pero Scorpius ¿Tú ya pediste permiso?

Claro… sino no te lo hubiera preguntado… y ya tengo planeado hacer varias cosas para divertirnos.- todo sonriente se paro para poder sacar de su maleta un papel que estaba doblado.- aquí esta una pequeña lista de lo que se me había ocurrido…

Y siguieron hablando en todo el trayecto hasta que…

Oye enano.- entro James a su compartimiento.- ya estamos cerca a sí que apúrate que mi papá me prometió comprarme otra escoba si llegábamos temprano a casa.- y con eso dicho se retiro dejando a su hermano con una cara de duda.

Y ese que tiene.- pregunto dudoso a Scorpius

No sé… es tu hermano no el mío

Ahora mucho más quiero ir a tu casa… así no lo veré en la vacaciones.

* * *

espero sus respuestas... pues es lo único que ganamos con publicar...


	12. Chapter 12

**hola =)...**

bueno aquí les dejo el ultimo drabble, ya que a partir del siguiente capitulo ya sera un fic..=)

así que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

CAP 12: Permiso

¡Mamá!.- saludo Albus a su madre cuando la vio

Al… ¿cómo estás?... listo para ir a casa

Si... pero te quería hacer una pregunta

Claro cariño dime … y Hola Scorpius, mi hijo con tanto hablar no me dejo saludarte.- le dijo toda sonriente

No se preocupe seño… Ginny.- se corrigió cuando vio como lo miraba.

De acuerdo… a ver Al dime que es lo que me querías decir…

Bueno…es … si puedo pasar las vacaciones en la casa de Scorpius me ha invitado.

Está bien… pero sabes que también lo tengo que hablar con tu padre y tendría que hablar con tus padres también Scorpius.

Claro no hay problema justo están allí.- y los señalo.- esperando que vaya.

Ok te acompañare para poder hablar con ello… y a ver si tu hermano se aparece por aquí también.- dirigiéndose a Albus, mientras caminaban a donde se encontraba el matrimonio Malfoy

Papá él es Albus.- le dijo a su padre presentándoles a su amigo

Hola Albus

Buenas tarde Señor Mafoy

Y ella es su mamá, Ginny

Weasley…o te parece mejor Señora Potter.- le dijo Draco

No… mejor que te parece Ginny

De acuerdo… creo que mi hijo me comento que quería invitar a Albus a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

Si… como ya se lo dije a tu hijo no hay problema pero también tengo que hablarlo con Harry… así que es probable que te envía una lechuza después de navidad te parece bien.- dijo mirando a Draco para luego voltearse y mirar a Scorpies…

si está bien

Entonces me despido vamos cariño tenemos que buscar a tu hermano, Lily no se puede quedar mucho tiempo en la casa sola. Hasta luego Draco, Astoria.- mirando respectivamente a la personas

Hasta luego Ginny.- se despidió la familia Malfoy

Chau Scor

Chau…- pero cuando se iba a despedir Albus de su amigo un grupo de niños pasaron por su lado corriendo haciendo que Albus de tropezara y callera cayera encima de Scorpius, pero eso no fue lo malo que sino durante la caída hubo un instante en que sus labios se rozaron, cosa que no paso desapercibido por ambos chicos y el Señor Malfoy.

Lo… lo siento Scorpius…chau….Hasta luego señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy.- dijo nervioso Albus y se fue corriendo tras su mamá.

* * *

bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima =)


	13. Chapter 13

**y comenzo el fic..=)...**

**espero que a partir de acá se acostumbren más a la historia**

**y sin mas interrupciones les dejo**

**A leer!**

* * *

CAP 13: Permiso concedido

Albus seguía caminando detrás de su mamá, pero se le podía notar medio distraído, en su cabeza todavía rondaba ese pequeño roce de labios que tuvo con su amigo, pero no era solo eso, sino mas bien que por ese "beso", si es que se le podía llamar así, se sentía raro….- "acaso es posible que me agrade eso… no puede ser normal".- pensaba Albus.

Hijo apura… estas muy pensativo

Lo siento mamá…

Ya no importa cielo..de casualidad no sabrás dónde está tu hermano… ese muchachito del demonio… es peor que los gemelos…

No te preocupes má…quizás también debe estar buscándonos.-intento poner de escusa Albus para que su mamá se relajara un poco y rogando a Merlín que eso estuviera haciendo su hermano.

No hijo… se que James es travieso, pero no haría nada peligroso… lo que me preocupa es tu hermana que está sola en la casa… sabes que tu abuelita se ha puesto mal así que no puede cuidar a tu hermana…- pero no pudo continuar de hablar porque a lo lejos pudo visualizar la silueta de su hijo mayor junto a un para ni niñas.

¡JAMES!.- grito la pelirroja

En donde se encontraba James.

Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes lindas princesas… pero lamentablemente este humilde joven se tiene que retirara… y creo que va a tener que luchar contra un feroz dragón rojo.- dijo en broma el joven en señal al estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba su mamá.

JAMES SIRUIS POTTER ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE VENGAS.- se pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Ginny.

Como se habrán dado cuenta creo que no me puedo demorar más… sin embargo muchas gracias por su nombres y direcciones… tengan por seguro que me comunicare con ustedes.- y dicho eso se despidió de cada una y guiñándoles un ojo se dirigió a donde estaba su mamá.

James sabía que si no le daba una escusa que sea creíble para su madre del porqué de su demora, era quizás muy probable que ese instante esté caminando seguro hacia su muerte. Es por eso que apenas llego le dijo.

Madre querida, que bellas te encuentras…¡¿Me creerías si te digo que esas bellas señoritas con las que me viste pensaron que eras mi hermana?.- se expreso de forma zalamera.

Así… por qué será que no te creo.

No sé madre… si yo soy un niño bien portado.

Ajj …está bien… déjate de tonteras y camina… ya más tarde veré que castigo te pongo, lo que me preocupa ahora es tu hermana.

Ya los tres juntos por fin, fueron avanzando y despidiéndose de ese tren hasta el año siguiente en donde volverían a verlo, llegaron hasta el muro 9 ¾ y lo traspasaron, y ya dentro del mundo muggle Ginny puedo tomar un taxi, había aprendido a usarla debido a que cuando iban a visitar a la familia de Harry iban en eso y junto a Harry querían mostrarle a sus hijos que tanto los muggle y magos tenían cosas interesante y útiles en el uso del día a día. Al llegar a casa, se sorprendieron pues Lily se encontraba jugando en el jardín delantero.

Pequeña que haces afuera.- preguntó Ginny

Nada mami… solo jugaba… papi dijo que vaya saliendo que él iba a jugar conmigo.

¿Tu papi ya llego?

Si ya llego.- y le sonrió a su mama.- Vamos mami …vamos a buscarlo.

No va ser necesario Princesa… Hola amor.- y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Iuu.- exclamaron Albus y James.- hagan eso en su habitación es asqueroso.- continuó James

No James… son tiernos… según las cuentos que me cuenta mami con los príncipes se besan es porque se quieren mucho.- se quejo la pequeña pelirroja.

Ya niños no peleen.

Dicho esto Harry, todos se dirigieron a la casa, en donde se podria decir que se comportaban como la típica familia, Ginny entro y a lo primero que se dirigió fue a la cocina para poder terminar de preparar la cena y durante todo ese transcurso Harry se encargaba de estar con los niños.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre pequeños intercambio de palabras, las clásicas peleas de Albus y James, una dulce Lily intentado que su papá le cuente un cuento. Cuando ya todos estaban acostados, en el cuarto del matrimonio se llevaba a cabo una pequeña conversación.

Y ¿qué dices?- le pregunto la pelirroja a su marido.

Puede ser… pero tú sabes de las pequeñas rencillas que tuve con Malfoy… y si lo tratan mal.

HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS… cómo puedes decir eso… si me hubieras dicho que quizás porque quiere pasar tiempo con tu hijo por vacaciones no estabas dudando te podía apollar… per que digas eso…ellos confiaron en nosotros y dejaron que el pequeño Scorpius se fuera con nosotros para la casas de mi padres.

Si pero…

Pero nada. Ya está dicho…mañana en el desayuno le diremos que tiene el permiso para ir a la casa de su amigo.

Al día siguiente, como lo hablaron Ginny y Harry, durante el desayuno le dijeron a Albus que podía mandarle una carta a Scorpius diciéndole que una semana iba para su casa a pasar la vacaciones, y que tenía que regresar una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts para poder comprar lo útiles, y que tenía que portarse bien y obedecer en todo lo que los Malfoy decían. Pero sobre todo que le escribiera porque lo iban a extrañar.

Cuídate mamá vas a ver que regreso antes de que te des cuenta…además ni que me estuviera yendo por años solo voy a pasar la vacaciones fuera.- decía el azabache para poder tranquilizar a su madre.-

Bebe, cariño… te voy a extrañar mucho.- y lo abrasaba y besaba por todos lado, Albus si bien quería también a su mamá en ese momento deseaba que lo soltase pues él podía notar que Scorpius hacia todo lo imposible para evitar que se ría en su cara.

Ya querída, deja a tu hijo… lo estas avergonzando

O cállate bien que tu también lo vas a extrañar… - y lo solto.- ok cariño cuidate y obedece todo…- y luego volteo para poder acercarse a Scor.- tu también divierte mucho y saludos a tu padres de mi parte y de Harry

De acuerdo Ginny… les mandare sus recuerdo.- dicho eso junto con Albus se dirigió a la elfina que los estaba esperando para que pudieran desapareces de allí y aparecer en la entrada de la mansión de los Malfoy.

* * *

**eso fue todo por hoy**

**no estaremos viendo la otra semana **


	14. Chapter 14

Hola aquí les dejo

el capi 14 espero que les guste..=)

y como siempre... ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo son obra e imaginacion de J.K R...=)

* * *

**CAP 14: La familia Malfoy**

- Bueno ya llegamos….- y volteo para poder mirar a Albus.- Bienvenido a la mansión Malfoy.- dijo abriendo sus brazos

- wuau… es enorme y desde afuera se nota que es muy bonita.

- Entonces que esperas hay que entrar… mis papas me están esperando.

- Ok… yo solo te sigo.- y le sonrió.

Al decir eso Scorpius se acerco a la rejas que resguardaban la mansión, y al acercarse extendió su mano hacia el escudo de la familia, y dijo ábrete, al decir eso ese escudo puede sentir la magia del hablante y al reconocer que es un Malfoy sus rejas se abrieron dando paso a que entren a los dos jovencitos.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Scor?

- Qué cosa Al

- Eso.- y señalo las rejas.

- Pues fácil solo me acerque…y la reja me reconoció

- Pero eso es imposible… si no tiene vida

- Simple Albus…magia…o se te olvida que eres mago… esta reja especialmente el escudo que tiene el emblema de los Malfoy esta hechizada… me abuelo Lucios lo invento… pues según me conto mi abuelita cuando mi papá todavía era un niño, fue secuestrado por unos aurores que digamos ya estaban fuera salido de foco, pero no los culpo porque se encontraban en ese estado después de haber recibido una gran cantidad de crucios, pero volviendo a lo de antes, esos aurores lo secuestraron porque pudieron abrir muy fácil esta rejas, entonces mi abuelito creó un hechizo para que solo la reja se abra si es que reconoce que la persona que se encarga de abrirla sea un Malfoy.

- Ohhhhh…. Pero Scor… y tu mamá como abre esta reja.

- Al casarse con mi papá se volvió para la magia un miembro más de la familia Malfoy….pero ya Al…creo que ya mucha historia…- por lo cual se rio.- pareciera que estuviera en la clase que me dictan sobre la "importancia de la familia Malfoy".- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo dándole una entonación de importancia.

- Ok

Al entrar a la bella mansión lo primero que llamo la atención a Albus fue la pileta que se encontraba en el jardín delantero, parecía como si tuviera un encanto único, se podía ver una belleza única al ver la delicadeza en que caía el agua y como las pequeñas gotas que salpicaban le daban un toque mágico a su alrededor como si estuviera rodeado de una luces.

- ¡Qué hermoso es!- soltó Albus todo encantado al ver la pileta.

- ¿Qué cosa Al?

- Eso.- y lo señalo

- A... la pileta… si es bellísima… no estoy seguro pero creo que fue un regalo de mi abuelo hacia mi abuelita Narcisa, pero a la vez esconde un secreto … pero no me acuerdo.- dijo Scorpius.- si quieres más tarde le preguntamos a mi papá.- le dijo al ver la cara decepción que puso cuando le dijo que no se acordaba.

- De verdad… gracias.- y lo abraso.

Para Al esa acción le parecía normal, no le veía nada de malo, pues él siempre abrasaba a las personas por agradecimiento o porque simplemente los quieres y se los quiere demostrar, Sin embargo, Scorpius se sintió un poco incomodo estar así, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de su amigo y desde el accidente de la estación, como que digamos que lo dejo un poco confundido por lo que de una manera sutil y sin que se notara empujo suavemente a Al para terminar el abraso.

- Ok… listo entonces sigamos para que puedas conocer a mi familia… porque yo ya conozco a toda tu familia.

- Si no hay problema.- le respondió el azabache dulcemente y sonriendo en el proceso.

Siguieron caminando, al llegar a la puerta de la mansión un elfos los recibió y de forma educada se dirigió al que para él era el señorito Malfoy y les comunico que su padres junto a sus abuelos les esperaban en la sala de estar familiar. Si bien los Malfoy contaban con una sala de estar para los invitados, deseaban que Albus se sintiera en confianza con ellos. Al entrar, por un momento Scorpius se olvido del protocolo, y corrió para poder lanzarse donde se encontraba su abuelito sentado, debido a que dese que inició Hogwarts no lo había podido ver ya que se encontraba en viajes de negocios.

- Abuelo.- dijo todo emocionado el rubio ya entre los brazos del padre de su progenitor

- Scor… y donde quedaron los modales.- le dijo serio pero con una sonrisa escondida en su rostro.

- Lo siento abuelo.- dijo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Lucios.

- No le hagas caso a tu abuelo cariño… solo te esta fastidiando… él también te extraño.- dijo una rubia.- y ahora no hay un abrazo para mi

- Claro que si abu.- y la abraso

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Albus se encontraba parado en la puerta de la sala, pues sentía que no entraba para nada en esa escena, era un ambiente muy familiar, por lo que se sentía incomodo pero a la vez feliz por su amigo ya que se encontraba sonriente

- Hola Albus… no pasas.- dijo Astoria sacando de sus pensamientos a Albus.

- Si gracias… solo no quería incomodar.

- No incomodas para nada cariño… si eres amigo de mi hijo gustosos estaremos de recibirte.

- Gra.. gracias señora.- dijo todo sonrojado y mirando al piso

- No te preocupes.

- A si… casi me olvido… Abuelos el es mi amigo Albus.- dijo el rubio jalando a su amigo de la mano para poder presentárselos a su abuelo.

- Un gusto… me llamo Albus Potter

- ¿Potter?.- pregunto el rubio.- te pareces mucho al joven Potter, Harry Potter.

- Sí señor, él es mi papá

- Así que hijo del salvador del mundo mágico.- dijo con un tono medio en burla.

- ¡Padre!.- le regaño Draco.

- ¡¿Qué?... no he dicho nada malo.- y miro a Albus.- un gusto en conocerte… y ¿cómo es que se conocen, si es muy probable que hayas estado en Gryffindor?

- No abuelo te equivocas… Albus y yo estamos en la misma casa, los dos somos de Slytherin

- Mmm… interesante.

- Ya basta Lucios… un gusto Albus, soy Narcisa, como ya te abras dado cuenta soy la abuela de Scorpius.- le dijo con cariño a Albus, el cual le respondió el saludo.

- Scorpius, cariño… por qué no le muestras a Albus el lugar en donde se va a dormir.

- Claro mamá.

- Fue un placer conocerlos.- fue lo único que llegó a decir Albus, al ser jalado de la mano por Scorpius, he ir prácticamente arrastrado por Scorpius.

- Me parece que estas vacaciones van a ser muy interesante.- dijo Lucios con una sonrisa en los labios viendo el comportamiento de los niños que acaban de salir.- muy interesante.- volvió a decir pero esta vez como si fuera para el mismo.

* * *

espero que les haya gusto

y recuerden sus comentarios son la musa que nos ayuda a seguir escribiendo..=)


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA ...**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO NÚMERO 15...**

**ESPERO QUE LES VAYA A GUSTAR**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE HAY QUE RECORDARLES QUE NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TODOS SON CREACIÓN DE J.K.R...**

**Y POR ÚLTIMO**

**A ¡LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 15: ¿Celos?**

.

- Ahh… que bien se siente.- exclamo el azabache.

- Si … .- dijo el rubio

- Me pregunto por qué en Londres no puede haber un clima como aquí… ¿cómo se llamaba?...ya me olvide.- dijo apenado Albus.

- Niza…es necesario también que te diga que estamos en Francia… y de paso una playa.- dijo en broma

- ¡que chistoso!... solo te pregunte porque no me acordaba el nombre de la playa… Mmm… le diré a mi padres que me traigan de nuevo aquí el clima es estupendo…

- Es obvio que le clima tiene que ser estupendo… no por nada mi abuelo me trajo…Aquí en estas fechas… aunque si no me equivoco hasta fines de Agosto el clima es muy caluroso…. Y normalmente para abarrotado de muggles, y si quieres venir prácticamente tienes que hacer reservaciones desde mayo…pero te digo un secreto.- le dijo Scorpius

- A ver….- dijo con empeño

- Es cierto que puedes ver a la personas

- Si

- Pues ello a nosotros no…si una persona se te acerca y te habla es porque es mago.

- Y ¿cómo sabes eso?

- Muy fácil…escuchaste cuando te hable de la reservaciones

- Si… pero que tiene que ver eso

- Pues… las reservaciones que nosotros hicimos fue con magos… un familia Francesa de mago vive por aquí.. y es propietario de una gran parte de la playa… por lo que, solo los magos pueden verte… y eso es debido para no estar con mucha gente y poder disfrutar a pleno esta maravilla

- Ohh…

- Bueno ya mucha charla…Mejor acuéstate y disfruta del sol…

- De acuerdo…- dijo Albus a la vez que se volvía a recostar sobre la toalla que se encontraba debajo de la Sombrilla.

- Albus… te quiere broncear.- pregunto el rubio.

- Si… ¿por?

- Pues … no sería mejor que estuvieras fuera de la sombrilla… ya sé que eres morocho y no necesitas tanto el sol como yo… que cada vez le estoy empatando al barón sanguinario en color…

- Pero no le veo la malo… igual me cae el sol.- le respondió el azabache.

- Si… pero no quiere ver lo que la naturaleza nos ofrece.- dijo con voz picara el rubio, y no necesariamente refiriéndose al mar.

- Ya sé que el mar esta lindo pero que hay con eso

- Ya nada.- dijo Scor dándose por vencido al ver que Albus no captaba su idea.

.

.

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron allí relajados, a la vez que disfrutaban del lindo clima en donde se encontraban. Después de la llegada de Albus a la mansión Malfoy, Draco junto a Astoria les comunicaron a los chicos que habían decidido ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco a Francia, y que Albus no se tenía que preocupar de nada pues, la misma Astoria en persona había mandado una carta a los padres del azabache para informales los cambio de planes, y que Ginny, como le gustaba que la llamaran, le respondió al momento diciéndole que no tenían ningún problema. Es así que a los dos días, todos los Malfoy más Albus, se dirigían a su casa de verano en Francia, lo primero que hicieron los chicos, a pedido de Scorpius fue dirigirse a la playa para poder tomar un poco de sol, la playa era perfecta, se podía apreciar una arena a la que se le podía considerar prácticamente blanca, y ni hablar del mar, si alguien estuviera de cabeza fácilmente lo podía confundir con el cielo debido a su color celeste y de lo transparente que era, Scorpius quedo embobado con ese lugar, de niño no se acordaba que fue así de bello, por lo que en su mente se le quedo la idea de ir todo los días en las tarde que estuvieran allí pasar a tomar el sol

- Scor ya vengo… voy a los servicios.

- No hay problema.- dijo el rubio, cuando vio que su amigo ya se había ido, se puso a observar toda la playa, y encontró algo que le llamo la atención por lo cual se paro y se dirigió hacia ello

.

.

Después de un rato, Albus regresó al mismo sitio en donde se supone que estaría su amigo, pero no lo encontró, pensó que quizás ya se había regresado a la casa, pero su mirada se topo con un chico, que daba la casualidad que era igual a Scorpius, y además estaba junto a dos chicas, las quienes estaban sentadas a su costado, una llevaba un biquini negro, el cual no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación, y la otra chica, llevaba un triquini blanco, si bien llevaba un falda también en la parte de arriba dejaba todo a la imaginación.

.

.

Albus pensó en retirarse, pero vio como Scorpius se despedía de las chicas..- "es necesario que se despida asi".- fue lo que cruzo por la mente de Albus al ver que le deba dos besos muy cerca a los labios a cada chica.

- Albus ya volviste

- Si.- dijo un poco molesto, sin saber porque estaba así.

- Ok… mira acabo de encontrar que vamos hacer hoy y toda la semana en las tardes.- dijo el rubio sin tomarle importancia al tono en que le había respondido Albus.- he quedado con las chicas para salir en las tardes.- continuo hablando.- la de cabello rojo se llama Antoanette, y la morocha se llama Marielle.- a que no están linda.- le pregunto a Albus.- lástima que como ellas no hayan en Hogwarts, pero tenemos las vacaciones para disfrutar.-

- Si tu lo dices.- dijo sin mucho ánimos.

- Claro que lo haremos… ahora vayamos a la casa pues quiero bañarme, siento todo mi cuerpo con arena..- y le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, cosa que animó un poco el carácter que había cogido hace poco Albus.

- Está bien… yo también quiero bañarme.

.

.

Caminaron rumbos a la casa de playa que tenían, al entrar se toparon con Narcisa y Astoria, las cuales se estaban dirigiendo a la terraza a tomar el té. Las mujeres al verlos los saludaron y le dijeron que si luego las querían acompañar a la terraza a seguir con el té. Scorpius y Albus asintieron y tras su baño se dirigieron para allá. Pasaron un velada tranquila a la cual más tarde se les unieron los caballeros de la casa, tanto Lucios como Draco, a pesar de estar en vacaciones están en constante ajetreo viendo todo lo relacionado con el financiamiento de los Malfoy. Tras terminar cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones para poder tomar sus respectivos descansos y poder recibir bien la mañana siguiente.

.

.

Y así la mañana del día siguiente llego para los miembros de esa casa, cada uno se despertó a su manera, pero la rutina del día fue la misma, la señora Malfoy junto con Astoria se lo pasaron viendo todas las boutiques del mundo mágico de Francia, al igual que en Londres Francia también tiene su mundo mágico, por el cual se puede llegar allí, al subir a lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, Draco y Lucios se quedaron un rato en el estudio que tenían en su casa viendo unos pequeño negocios que tenían en ese lugar para luego dar el alcance a sus respectivas esposas, y por lo que los jóvenes hicieron lo de siempre en la tarde pasar a tomar sol, pero con la diferencia que en la noche saldrían con las chicas que conocieron el día anterior.

.

.

Esta más que decir, que a primera instancia a Albus no le gusto la idea, y solo fue para acompañar a Scorpius, y ayudarlo a amenar el ambiente, pues a lo poco que pudo ver para él, esas chicas les pareció muy superficiales. Sin embargo se equivoco, si bien en un principio estaba incomodo pues la chica Marielle se le pegaba demasiado, y Antoannette no se despegaba de Scorpius, el cual se encontraba como si no le importara, la fue pasando poco a poco. Pues tras hacer lo mismo durante dos semanas y dando paso a junio, las conoció mejor, Marielle era de Beauxbatons al igual que su amiga, pero con la diferencia que ella fue primero aceptada en Hogwarts, pero por motivo de viajes no le quedo más que ir a la academia de Francia.

.

.

Un viernes en la noche los cuatro chicos se encontraba sentado en la arena contemplando el crepúsculo, si alguien pasara por allí fácilmente podía pensar que era dos parejas de enamorados, pues Scorpius y Antoannette estaban en un lado y Albus con Marielle en otro, cerca pero separado por parejas.

- Scogpius… fue un gan gusto habegte conocido… espego que nos volvamos a veg… eges una gan pegsona con un inmenso cogason...

- No hay de que Anto.

- Si ensegio…tus consejo me han segvido… y me ha hecho entendeg que si Luis no me quegia es pogque no me valogaba.

- No tiene que preocuparte… pero recuerda que nunca debes llorar por nadie…nadie merece que gastes tus preciadas lagrimas…y la abraso.- en las dos semana ellos dos habían congeniado muy bien, Scorpius se entero que ella vino a pasar las vacaciones en la playa para poder distraer su mente del chico que jugó con ella. Además tenían muchas cosas en común, tanto así que se consideraban hermanos.

- Te quiego mucho hegmanito… espego que me escrigbas seguido y me digas si ya te diste cuenta de lo que te dije.

- Claro que te escribiré, y sigo sin entender de qué me hablas… ya te he dicho que no me gusta nadie… por ahora prefiero estar solo

- Yo solo te digo lo que veo… ese brigllo que veo en tus ojos son de amog

- Ok si tu lo dices pensare en eso hermanita.

.

.

Mientas tanto, a la misma vez Albus con Marielle también conversaban.

- A sido una magnifica velada.- dijo la chica de cabellera negra.

- Si… me he divertido mucho contigo… es una lástima que ya se tengan que ir.

- Yo opino lo mismo… el vegano recién comienza y ya tenemos que volveg.- dijo media triste.

- Si… pero no te olvidare nunca… eres una bellísima persona.- y la chica lo miro raro.- claro no solo lo digo por tu físico, sino también por tu forma de ser… te digo algo con la condición de que no me golpees.- dijo albus

- Clago… pego depende.- y le sonrio

- Bueno… sé que al final me darás un golpe… pero la primera vez que te vi, pensé que todas la noches iba ser una tortura.

- Pego pog qué?.- dijo confundía Marielle

- Porque te juzgué por tu apariencia y pensé que eras de la chicas superficiales y egoísta… pero eres todo lo contrario… eres amable, linda, humilde… es una lástima que no te quedes para mi cumpleaños.- dijo triste

- Pego la pasagas con tu amigo

- Él no sabe… hasta ahora no se lo he dicho… sigue pensando que mi cumpleaños ya paso…

- Pego dile…

- No…porque al igual que él..no se lo dire… yo me entere de su cumpleaños el mismo día al ver todos lo regalos.

- oHH..pego dicho así páguese que lo haces como venganza.

- No… no haría nada con venganza para él… es mi mejor amigo.-Dijo con una voz sin saber porque no le anima decir eso, pues tenía sentimientos muy confusos que no sabía reconocer.

- Eges muy buena pegsona Al.- y dicho eso se le acerco y lo beso, dejando a Albus muy sorprendido al igual que a los dueños de un par de ojos grises que también vio eso.

- Espera que haces.- Dijo al separarla con delicadeza

- Me gusta mucho Al...pensé que yo a ti también te gustaba.- dijo media triste.

- Lo siento mari… te quiero mucho mucho… pero no de esa forma, lamento haberte confundido.

- Disculpa Al pog este atregbimiento…y confundir las cosas.-dijo ya con una voz quebrada.- pog lo menos pude sentig tu labios… aunque no progbe el sabog de tu boca… y me hubiega gustado llevagmelo como gecuegdo.- termino de decir la morocha mientras un lagrima surcaba su rostro.

- Oh.. no llore marig… no me gusta que te hayas puesto así por mi culpa … te quiero mucho es por eso que hare esto por ti.- dijo el azabache

- Que cosa

- Esto.- y dicho eso Albus cogió con delicadeza el mentón de la chica para poder guiar su rostro cerca al suyo y darle así un tierno beso, he ahí su primer beso con una chica y legal si es que se le podía llamar así, pues tanto en su memoria como en su corazón, si bien no fue intencional, su primer beso se lo robaron en una estación de tren un chico de cabellera rubia, la misma cabellera rubia que estaba viendo esa escena que si ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

- Gacias albus.- dijo la chicas al termina ese beso dulce

- No fue nada… te quiero mucho y vas a ver que en tu colegio vas a encontrar a una persona que te quiera tanto como tú a él…o quizás volvamos a vernos… pero me parece que ahora no es nuestro momento de estar juntos.

- Y tú también espego que te des cuenta de la pegsona que te robo el cogazón antes que yo…creo que ya me tengo que ir.- dijo al ver a su amiga parándose.

- Si nosotros también ya nos vamos.- dicho eso se paro y se acerco a donde estaña los otros dos.

- Hasta la progsima vez Scorgpius… espego que paga la otra vez hablemos más los dos ahoga.- y se acerco y le dio dos beso en cada cachete.- cuidate.

- Igual cuidate.- dijo Scorpius fingiedo una sonrisa

- Chau Antoanntte… ya nos veremos en otra.- se despidió Albus de la pelirroja.

- Hasta la otra… cuídate y cuídalo.- le dijo en susurros a Albus dejándolo pensativo, para luego poder acercarse a Scorpius y despedirse de él.

- Bye, cuidate… y no tomes impogtancia a lo que viste pues…su cogazon ya pegtence a alguien.- le dijo y en suurros como si fuera para ella misma dijo. A ti.- pero Scorpius todavía seguia "molesteo" según él, pero para la vista de su hermana celoso, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de las palabras claves que le esta diciendo la chica. Y dicho eso grupo se fue para su casa.

.

.

Durante la trayectoria, los dos chicos se encontraron callados hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

- Veo que te calló bien Marielle.- dijo en tono celoso

- Si es muy linda.- dijo si notar el tono de su amigo

- No lo es tanto… hay mejor.- respondió malinterpretando la palabra linda.

- Pues no la llegaste a conocer bien.- dijo ya un poco molesto Albus

- O si y tu si la llegaste a conocer bien… por lo que pude ver hoy.- dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Nos viste?

- Quien no lo vería, si prácticamente te estaba comiendo la boca.- dijo celoso..- y que no me digas ahora son enamorados y se enviaran cartitas de amor.- dijo con sarcasmo

- No somos nada… somos amigos

- Claro ahora se le llama asi.

.

.

Todo la caminata la regresaron asi, Scorpius sin darse cuenta le estaba haciendo una escena de celos a Albus, y Albus tampoco se daba cuenta, solo estaba que se enojaba por la forma en que hablaba de su amiga.

.

.

Mientras en la casa de playa de los Malfoy, específicamente en la azotea se encontraba Lucios mirando a la playa. Lucios había podido presencia todo lo que sucedió en la playa pues desde allí se veía bien, más no podía escuchar de que hablaron. Pero por experiencia se dio cuenta que la regresada de los chicos no estaba siendo muy buena.

- Padre porque no pasas a la casa.- dijo Draco

- Si ya entro, no te preocupes

- Ok padre… ellos no son los chicos

- Si lo son… y parece que ya están llegando… será mejor bajar para recibirlos

- Está bien padre.- dicho esto los dos rubios se dirigieron a la primera planta

- Hola chicos ¿se divirtieron?- pregunto Draco

- Si papá… especialmente Albus… no es así.- y miró a Albus para luego entrar a la casa

- ¿Qué sucedió Albus?- pregunto Draco.

- Nada señor Malfoy, estás que se comporta raro desde que regresamos. Con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación, el día de hoy estoy realmente agotado.- y se retiro dejando a Draco con la duda.

- Y ahora que tienen esos dos.- dijo Draco a su papá

- No lo sé… mejor entremos.- dijo Lucios, pero en realidad sospechaba que la actitud que estaba teniendo su nieto estaba relacionado con el beso que vio, pero también se dio cuenta que Albus no se había dado cuenta de dicha actitud,

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos

- Scor… puedes dejar ya esa actitud

- Qué actitud.- dijo seco

- Esa.. estas raro

- No estoy "raro" como dices… soy así

- No … no lo eres

- A ahora me conoces tanto que hasta sabes más que yo de cómo me siento.

- Scorpius basta.- sentándose en la cama donde el rubio se encontraba recostado.

- Qué… yo no hago nada

- Deja esa actitud… y dime que te ha puesto así

- Quieres que te diga.- dijo sentándose quedando a la misma altura que el azabache.- quieres que te diga, pues bien… me molesta que todas la primera semana me molestaras diciendo de cómo podemos salir con esa chicas a pasear… que te parecían muy superficiales para que la final terminaras…- pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba al punto de decir

- Terminara que.- dijo Albus acercándose a él

- Terminaras demostrándole lo mal que le caes

- Y como es eso.

- Así como hoy … yo no sabía que a los amigos se les besaba… que un día de esto a mí también me vas a besar

- No pero que hablas.

- Sabes que mejor te evito el problema y lo hago ahora mismo.- dijo en susurros y dicho eso acerco poco a poco su cara a la de Albus.

.

.

En otro habitación.

- Qué tiene Lucios, te veo pensativo.- dijo Narcisa

- No es nada… solo en comprobado que lo que pensé de la vacaciones es verdad

- Y qué es eso que pensaste.

- Pues muy fácil cariño… que esto iba ser interesante.- y dicho eso beso a su amiga, esposa, amante, y se amaron toda la noche como lo sabían hacer.

* * *

.

**Y QUE LES PARECIO**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... **

**TAL VEZ LA OTRA SEMANA QUE VIENE CUELGO ES SIGUIENTE CAPI**

**Y DEN SEÑALES DE VIDA**

**QUE _"SUS COMENTARIO SON LA MUSA QUE HACE QUE SIGAMOS ESCRIBIENDO" _**

**ESO ES TODO...**

**BYE BYE...=D**


	16. Chapter 16

**_hola a todos..._**

**_espero que les esté gustando los capis_**

**_bueno aquí les dejo otro más_**

**_=)_**

**_y como siempre ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todo son creación de J.K.R..._**

**_porque si fueran míos haría muchos cambios... entre ellos la muerte de algunos personajes._**

**_ahora a_**

**_LEER!_**

* * *

**CAP 16: dos cumplen años**

.

.

- Sabes que mejor te evito el problema y lo hago ahora mismo.- y dicho eso acerco poco a poco su cara a la de Albus, pero al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ser se separo.

- Que ibas a ser Scor.- dijo Albus algo confuso y emocionado sin saber el porqué

- Nada que crees que iba hacer… solo me estoy levantado.

- Y Por qué dijiste eso de hace rato, lo de hacer ahora mismo

- Yo no he dicho nada… creo que tanto amor te afecto.- dicho eso se paro para dirigirse al baño como única escapatoria, pues bien sabía que si se quedaba iba a hacer algo que ni el mismos sabia por qué

- ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Scor?- se preguntó para si mismo al ver salir a Scorpius.- qué estás haciendo con mi mente.

.

.

.

.

Albus sabía o por lo menos eso sentía, que su mente estaba jugando con él. Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta en qué momento regreso el rubio a la habitación y se acostó a su lado.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos de luz iban entrando por los pequeños huecos que formaban las cortinas del cuarto, los cuales caían sobre la cara de cierto joven de cabellera azabache que se encontraba durmiendo, los cuales poco a poco lo fueron despertando.

.

- Mmm- murmuro Albus a la vez que se ponía la mano sobre los ojos para evitar que le siguieran calleando la luz del día.- ya amaneció

- Mmm… dejen dormir.- dijo con voz cansada el rubio

- ¡Que!.- dijo suave Al a darse cuenta que a su costado tenia acostado a su amigo. Durante el transcurso de la noche no se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado… pero se puso a recordar y se dio cuenta que el sueño que había tenia en si no era un sueño, pues a mitad de la noche según su "sueño" sintió al rubio acostarse a su lado para que después de 30 minutos lo abrazara y durmiera mas cómodo, con tal era su sueño y podía hacer lo que quería. Ahora solo esperaba que el rubio no se haya dado cuenta o sino cómo le iba explicar a su amigo porque lo abrazo y le pasaba las piernas cobre su cuerpo, como si de una peliche se tratara.

- Mmm… ya púes…. Es temprano dejen dormir.- se volvió a quejar el rubio al sentir movimiento en la cama para luego coger las sabanas y cubrirse hasta la cara.

.

.

.

.

A Albus no le quedo de otra que levantarse, en primera para no molestar más a Scorpius y la segunda y más importante, para no tener que explicar, y luego se dirigió hacia el baño, pues pensó que una ducha tranquila, sin apuros o mejor dicho sin Scorpius apurándolo no le vendría mal.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otro país en una casa humilde una pareja recién estaba intentando conciliar el sueño.

- Amor estás pensativo.

- Mm..nnoo..- respondió cansado

- Si.

- Noo.. solo tengo sueño

- Harry te conozco… válgame decir que mucho mejor de lo que te conoces tu mismo… y sé que estas pensando

- No Ginny… solo estoy cansando y quiero dormir… y el motivo de mi cansancio lo sabes tú muy bien- le dijo mirándola pícaramente

- Yo...- respondió haciéndose la desentendida.- y cómo voy ha saber por qué estas cansando

- No que me conocía mejor que yo amor… a ver te doy una pista.- dicho eso los destapo a los dos, dejando de esa manera aprecia la desnudes de los dos.- con eso está bien para saber o falta

- Mm…no… no le veo la relación con lo cansado….yo también estoy desnuda y no estoy cansada.- le siguió el juego Ginny.

- Eres insaciable… lo sabías.- le pregunto Harry con voz juguetona a la vez que se iba colocando encima de su esposa.

- Si….- poniendo la cara de no haber roto nada.- pero todo eso es tu culpa…tu me hiciste de esa forma… yo era muy tranquila … y tu llegaste hecho un semental… y no me quedo más que acostumbrarme…. Pero que tanto hablas…. Acaso el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció… aunque no tan niño ahora , no puede satisfacer a su mujer

- Veras que tan semental sigo.- le dijo a la vez que se posicionaba para poder adentrarse en su esposa.

- Mmm… parece que tu amigo despertó temprano…veo que es igual de mimoso que el grande… quién lo diría Harry Potter en un hombre al quien le gusta que lo mimen en la cama.- termino de decir Ginny en el mismo instante en que una niña de cabellera roja entrara a sus habitación trayendo puesta su pijama y pantuflas de conejo.

-Papi…

- Dime tesoro.- respondió lo más calmado que pudo estas debido al rápido movimiento que tuvo que hacer para que su hija no los viera en la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban

- Puedo echarme con ustedes.

- Claro mi vida.- respondió Ginny justo en el momento en que con un hechizo los tapo, sin darse cuenta que Harry fue más rápido e hizo un hechizo verbal para poder vestirlos.- que tienes cariño… normalmente ya te gusta dormir sola en tu cuarto

- Extraño a Albus…

- Pero si tienes a James contigo.- respondió Harry

- Si … es bueno y divertido… pero era Albus el que jugaba conmigo… extraño …mucho… a mi … hermanito.- dijo lo ultimo ya sollozando al querer a su hermano consigo.

- Princesa sabes que Albus está con su amigo

- Pero yo quiero estar con él…..- al escuchar lo que dijo su hija la pareja se quedaron mirando…

- Ya bebe cálmate…veras que le escribimos una carta a tu hermano a ver si quiere regresar antes… te parece….porque no quieres que tu hermano se ponga triste al regresar por no haber pasado el tiempo que le dijimos…- trato de hacer razonar a su hija

- Ven princesa.- y la cogió de los brazos, a pesar de ser ya grande Harry la cargo.- vamos a desayunar algo rico…te parece… pero primero despertaremos al vago de tu hermano…. Para que así mami se cambio y nos prepare algo rico..

.

.

.

.

La escena transcurrió tranquilo, mientras en Francia, los Malfoy ya se estaban levanto de la mesa. Lucios llamo a Draco para que lo acompañara al estudio.

- Dime padre

- El Sr Dubois (se pronuncia dubua) me acaba de confirma su asistencia a tu cumpleaños, me dijo que demoro pues su hija se había ido de viaje y ayer en la noche recién llegó… así que asistirán

- Es una buena noticia

- Claro que es una buena noticia… por medio de esta fiesta, se va a poder hablar mejor con él y así poder cerrar bien el contrato… El señor Dubois, tiene más contacto que cualquier otra persona…al unir nuestras compañías prácticamente es como volvernos invencible, recuperaríamos nuestras riquezas a la que estábamos acostumbrado.

- Padre tampoco te quejes… si vivimos… de eso me he encardo perfectamente… las empresas en Londres han mejorado notoriamente, y hacer franquicias en la población muggle, si bien no fue tan malo como pensábamos, supimos mantenernos estable, a pesar de que esa población paso en un periodo de recesión.

- Lo sé hijo… y estoy muy orgulloso de eso… pero no nos vendría mal… poder aliarnos a él…llegaríamos a territorios en donde recién están entrando comercio extranjero.

.

.

.

.

Toda la semana transcurrió tranquilo, entre todos los preparativos de la fiesta y que todo estuviera perfecto. Por lo que el día tan esperado llegó

- Feliz cumpleaños Draco.- le dijo Astoria a la vez que se levantaba un poco para girarse y darle un beso a Draco que recién se estaba levando.

- Gracias… ha sido una linda forma de despertar

- Mm… cuantos años cumples…creo que ya estas viejo.- le dijo Astoria en son de broma

- Por favor no me hagas acordar de eso….- le dio un beso en la nariz.- que yo sepa no eras mucho más joven que yo….

- Oye …- dijo a la vez que le daba un golpe en el hombro.- eso nunca se le dice a una dama…. Me insultas al decirme vieja.

- Puede que haya dicho eso… pero serás una de la más bellas… siempre recuerda que eres hermosísima.

- Oh Draco… no sabes cómo te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero… eres mi mejor amiga.- Dicho eso le dio un gran abrazo para luego robarle un beso que la dejo sin aire.

- Que rico….- dijo con voz infantil cosa que hizo reír a Draco.- pero ya… es hora de levantarnos… para que así puedas tomar un rico desayuno que te están preparando

- Cielo pero tengo sueño

- Si… pero tenes que desperate… además te tengo una sorpresa para más tarde.- y le dio un gran abrazo y un suave beso.

- A Draco no le quedo más que levantarse, se alzo de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para poder tomar una refrescante ducha. Al salir de ella, se dio cuenta que su esposa le había dejado tendido sobre la cama la ropa que iba a usar ese día

.

.

.

.

Al entrar al Comedor, se encontraba vestido con una camisa blanca muy fina, donde los dos botones cerca al cuello se encontraba desabotonado siendo así que la parte del cuello este suelto dándole así una aire sexy y relajado, también traía puesto un bermuda beige que daba en juego con las sandalias. Rara vez se le podía ver así vestido al rubio, pues siempre vestí con sus típicos pero carísimos trajes.

- Buen día.- saludo

- Buenos días sr Malfoy… espero que pase un feliz día.- saludo Albus

- Papa.- y lo abraso.- feliz cumple número treinta y siete…. Wuau… si que estas viejo pa.

- Calla mocoso maleducado, sigo siendo tu padre.- a la vez que le respondía el abrazo y con una mano le despeinaba los cabellos.

- Draco, bebe … feliz cumple.- y lo abrazo

- Muchas gracias mamá

- Draco… feliz cumpleaños.- a la vez que le extendió la mano

- Gracias padre.- devolviéndole el saludo con la mano, pero al coger la mano fue jalado por su padre para quien le dio una abrazo.- estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.- y lo soltó.

.

.

.

.

Terminando de desayunar todos se levantaron para poder dirigirse a la playa a pasar allí la mañana e inicio de la tarde pero Albus se acerco hacia Draco para poder hablar por lo cual se dirigieron al estudió.

- Dime Albus.

- Quisiera sabe si su red flu esta conectada

- Si Albus…

- Entonces cree que en la tarde lo pueda utilizar para poder ir a mi casa.

- Claro cariño… pero ¿por qué te quieres ir?... ya no te sientes comodo con nosotros.- pregunto Astoria

- Claro que no… pero

- Que acaso te peleaste con Scorpius.

- No señora… Scor es muy buen amigo como para pelearme con él...

- Entonces que pasa Albus.- pregunto Draco

- Pues… Scorpius no sabe… pero mañana es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría pasarlo con mi familia

- Oh pero si eso es el caso no te hagas problemas… y le dices que vengan… mejor yo misma le voy ha escribir a Ginny para que vengan hoy a tu cumpleaños querido.- dijo mirando a Draco.- y así se quedan para mañana también y lo pasa contigo aquí

- Muchas gracias señora…. De verdad haría eso…

- Claro Albus….- y se retiro a mandar la carta.

- Albus una pregunta.

- Si dígame señor Malfoy

- Porque Scorpius no sabe… no te acordaste en decírselo o no quieres que lo sepa…

- Lo que pasa es que… mmm… pues

- Si quieres no me digas.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ok gracias señor.

.

.

.

.

Toda la mañana paso tranquila, Astoria ya le había enviado la carta y al regresar a la casa se dio cuenta que le respondió que iban a ir… pues también su hija tenía ganas de ver a su hermano. Pero iban a llegar eso como a las 1 a.m del día siguiente pues Harry ese día trabajaba hasta tarde.

.

.

.

.

AL pasar las horas, a partir de las 5 de la tarde regresaron a la casa para poder descansar y estar fresco para la noche, a las ocho pm. Ya se estaban comenzando a vestir pues a las diez los invitados ya comenzarían a llegar

.

.

.

.

Draco se encontraba vestido con un pantalón blancos de seda con una camisa roja con rayas delgadas de color blanco metido dentro del pantalón, pero traía los dos primero botones abiertos y encima de ello traía un saco de verano color beige y por ultimo unos zapato de charole blancos, el cabello lo traía húmedo lo cual le daba un toque sexy a su aspecto pero formal. ( es la cuarta imagen de izquierda a derecha). Astoria traía puesto un pantalón color verde con rayas plomas suaves los cuales no se notaban mucho pero le daba un juego de colores a la tela, y en la parte de superior tenia puesto una blusa blanca corte v la cual se amarraba en un costado y tenía una caída suave y ondeada y en los pies una sandalias de vestir de color plateado oscuro. El collar que traía quedaba perfecto con su traje pues eran de color verde y el cabello lo tenía suelto y bien cepillado para que se pueda mover libre con la brisa marina que corría (. segunda de izquierda a derecha).

.

.

.

.

Al bajar ambos se encontraron con Lucios y Narcisa, Lucios traía un traje de vestir color plomo y como siempre con sus bastón, el cabello lo traia recogido con una cinta, lo cual le daba un aire más juvenil. Narcisa, era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, pues con su vestido blanco corte en v que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho y traía consigo un collar de perlas y el cabello recogido.

- Hijo que bien luces.

- Gracias madre…igual tu …no sé como mi padre deja que estes con ese vestido que muestra mucho

- Ay hijo no exageres no exagero madre

- Bueno que les parece si pasamos al salón para poder esperar a los invitados.

- Tras eso se dirigieron al salón. Los chicos si bien tendrían que haber bajado a esa hora, se demoraron un poco mas pues sabían que si bajaban antes se iban a aburrir, sin saber que iba a pasar ese dia.

- Señor Dubois… que gusto tenerlo aquí el día de hoy

- El paceg es mio… pero tengo entendido que hoy es su cumpleaños joven Malfoy

- Así es señor… en si ya acabo porque son las 12: 30… pero la reunión continuo, pues hace poco comenzó

- Pues que lo haya pasado bien… ahora si me permite le presento a mi hija.- Con eso cogió la mano de una joven que vestía un corto vestido de color azul con estampado que le quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y en la parte de arriba corte recto mostrando un poco los pechos, el vestido era sexy pero con un toque tierno debido al moño de seda azul que se encontraba bajo el busto, el cabello lo traía suelto pero peinado de tal modo que se le formaban buques en las puntas (). Al costado de esa chica se hallaba otra vestida con un clásico vestido rosa corte princesa, el vestido estaba escarchado hasta la altura del vientre tenia una caída suave debido a la capas y le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, el escarchado caía a la perfección con sus zapatos las cuales era una sandalias plateadas. El cabello lo traía recogido con una cola baja tirando para una costado y con raya al costado, en la parte de la cola se veía volumen pues también se encontraban con bucles.( .) A simple vista se le podía observar las personalidad de dichas jóvenes con solo ver la forma de vestir .

- Mucho gusto señog Malfoy, mi nombre es Antoannette Dubois.- se presento la chica de cabello rojo y vestido azul.

- Encantada mademoiselle.- le dijo Draco

- Y ella es su amiga.-

- Un placer, mi nombre es Marielle

- Encantado, le presento a mi esposa Astoria.-

- Un gusto en conocerlas señoritas.

- Igualmente.- respondieron ambas.

- Déjenme presentarles a mi hijo… disculpen que edad tienen

- 11 años .- respondieron ambas

- Son un año menor que mi hijo, pediré que lo llamen justo se encuentra con un amigo que es de sus edades.-Minki… por favor decirle a mi hijo que venga

- Si amo

- En un rato vienen.- dicho eso se vio a los chicos acercarse a ellos por detrás de los Debois

- Scorpius hijo te presen…

- Anto/Marig.- dijeron Scor y Al respectivamente

- Hola…. Respondieron…

- Se conocen… .- pregunto el señor Debois

- Si la conocimos al inicios de verano.- respondió educamente Scorpius

- Asi que aquí estuvieron ese tiempo.- dijo el señor Dubois a su hija e amiga.

- Si padre…

- A por cierto Albus… feliz cumple.- y se le dio un efusivo abrazo

- Gracias Marig.- respondió abochornado.

- Si Albus feliz cumple.- le dijo Anto ahora.

- ¿Feliz cumpleaños? … hoy es tu cumpleaños..

- Si hijo

- Mamá tu también sabias que es su cumple.- miro a su madre para luego voltear a ver a Albus.- a alguien más se lo dijiste para poder enterarme.- dijo celoso…- todos lo saben menos yo… hasta tu noviecita.- dijo en voz baja para que solo albus escuchara.- que tal confianza me tienes.- dicho eso se retiro

- Disculpen… no vemos luego chicas….- y fue tras el rubio

- Lamento mucho este bochornoso momento señor Debois.- se disculpo Dracro… no se preocupe.

.

.

.

.

La conversación siguió… sin darse cuenta en lo que sucedia

- Scorpius espera…

- Que quieres… si ya vi que no me tienes confianza…

- Pero deja de actuar asi…

- Pues como quieres que actué si mi mejor amigo me oculto su cumpleaños.

- Pues tu también.- grito Albus cansado de la actitud de su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras se podían malinterpretar.

* * *

**_eso fue todo por hoy_**

**_espero que les haya gustado por lo cual me enterare por medio de sus comentarios_**

**_y recuerde_**

**_sus comentarios son la musa que permiten al escritos seguir escribiendo ...=)_**

**_HASTA LA OTRA!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola a todos ... lamento la demora... pero tras mi operación**

**comencé a escribir esta historia... y lo subí en otra pagina... pero me olvide de subirlo aquí y si es que no abro esta pagina **

**ni enterada...**

**así que espero que les guste y lamento que se corto el capi... pero en ese momento no tenía nada de inspiración **

* * *

**CAP 17: Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?**

.

.

.

.

- "ok… listo… que se joda… por Merlín… eres Scorpius Malfoy… y como tal te debes comportar como todo un Malfoy, no como una chiquilla celosa…." Esos eran los pensamiento del rubio mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto después de la bochornosa escena típica de novela muggle que se estaba llagando a arma a finales de la escalera. Tras los que dijo Albus de que él no había querido decirle cuando fue su cumpleaños, no le quedo mas de otras que irse, pues estaba más que seguro que terminaría gritándole que no es más que un imbécil, pues si no se lo dijo fue porque no se acordó se lo pasaba tan bien junto a él que en ningún momento se dio cuenta que ya era su cumple. " ahora respira, cálmate… y hay que volver a la ceremonia y comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido… además pufff….celosos yo …jaja que tonteras dice Albus…. Yo solo de que le dijera a una niñata su cumple antes que a mi….jum…si quiere que se vaya a ligar con ella…si con mucha confianza anda."

- Hermanito…¿estás por aquí?- se escucha la voz de una chica proviniendo de las escaleras.

- Si Anto… ya bajo.

.

.

.

.

Al bajar al salón en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión, lo cuatros jóvenes se juntaron para poder retomar sus charlas, si bien no eran los únicos de su edad, preferían estar juntos que al lado de jóvenes muy estirados a pesar de ser como ellos.

.

.

.

.

Scorpius tras haber meditado, decido comportarse como si el episodio anterior no hubiera sucedido, dejando a Albus un poco desconcertado, pues se acercaba a él como siempre y se ponía a hablar, o habla como si nada con Marielle. Todo siguió normal hasta que Albus de la nada salió corriendo hacia la puerta, seguido de los tres chicos.

- Papá- grito Albus mientras se dejaba abrazar por su padre

- AL.. feliz cumple esp…

- Ya papá… yo también quiero saludar a mi hermanito.- decía Lily, desesperada quien se encontraba agarrada de la mano de Ginny.

- Ok princesa.- haciéndose de lado

- Hermanito… no te vuelvas a ir te extrañe mucho.- dijo lily a la vez que hundía su cara en el pecho de su hermano para evitar que la lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

- Ay! Lily… yo también te extrañe mucho … y no tienes porque llorar.- dijo mientras la abrasaba más

- No estoy llorando.- negaba inútilmente Lily

- ¡Así!.- dijo en son juguetón

- Si

- Y como me explicas que mi camisa la sienta húmeda…

- Ahh… no sé … ¿te calló jugo de calabaza encima sin que te des cuenta?- dio por escusa Lily

- Chistosita te crees… pero mira para la próxima te prometo no irme por mucho tiempo…

- Eso quiere decir que te regresas con nosotros hoy.- dijo la pelirroja más calamada

- No exactamente

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Porque…

- Porque lo invite a pasar la vacaciones conmigo pequeña dama.- interrumpió el rubio la conversa

- Y ¿tu quién eres?.- dijo Lily en forma molesta sin saber quién era

- Liliana.- le regaño su madre

- O pequeña dama… acabas de romper mi pobre corazón.- cogiendo su corazón en forma dramática.- y yo que me alegraba de verte en esta humilde casa.

- O basta Scor … deja el drama…

- Hay que aburrido eres.- y cogió la manito de Lily.- a ver si con esto te acuerdas de mí ….- y besando su mano dijo.- enchanté mademoiselle mi nombre es…

- ¡Scorpius! .- grito emocionada la pelirroja al reconocerlo.- lamento lo de hace rato no te reconocí… has crecido… y mucho más lindo que antes.- dijo mirándolo completo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.- a que no es verdad mami.

- Si lo es cariño… pero mejor deja de mirar así a Scorpius que lo estas incomodando.

- Perdón.- dijo apenada… pero no por mucho tiempo.- todavía sigue en pie lo que te dije.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente y saliendo de allí saltando.

- Que linda.- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio.

- Y Albus para tu madre no hay abrazo.

- Lo lamento ma… pero ya sabes como el tu hija…. Muy acaparadora…

- Ohh bebe… como te extrañe.- dicho eso se escucho pequeñas risas.- Feliz cumple … espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho… pero ahora si mes permites necesito saludar a los padres de Scorpius por la invitación.-

- Claro mamá… pero se me olvidaba… te presento a mi amiga Marielle.- dijo Albus trayendo a su amiga de la mano para que la conocieran sus padres.

- Un gusto señoga… me llamo Magielle.- dijo la pelinegra cogiendo su vestido y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- El placer es mio… mi esposo Harry.

- Un placeg señog.

- Encanto de conocerla señorita.- respondió Harry

- Y ella es Antoannette.- dijo el rubio

- Encantada señoges Potteg.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo el mismo ademan que su amiga.

- Un placer… por tu cabello juraría que somos familia.- bromeo Ginny

- Quien sabe amor… un placer señorita, por lo que veo estos chicos estarán esta noche bien acompañados.- dicho eso ambas chicas se sonrojaron.- ahora con su permiso mi mujer y yo tenemos que saludar a tu padre, Scorpius, pues tengo entendido que hoy cumple años.

- Si

- Y me podrías decir en donde se encuentran.-

- En el salón con vista a la playa, si desean les puedo acompañar.- dijo Scor mostrando todos sus modales

- No cariño no te preocupes divierto que los chicos.- le dijo Ginny y tras eso se dirigieron al salón.

- No se vale.- dijo la pelirroja

- ¿Qué no se vale?.- pregunto el rubio

- Que sus padres son muy jóvenes y miren el mío… lo quiero demasiado pero debe cuidarse un poco más.- dijo haciendo puchero haciendo reír a los tres jóvenes restantes. Con eso lo cuatros se dirigieron al salón a poder disfrutar un poco de la fiesta

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato de haber bailado, reído, tomado y comido, la señora Malfoy por medio de una copa hace un silencio para poder tomar la palabra.

- Disculpen por molestarlos en este momento que veo que se divierte, pero antes que todo quisiera saludar a mi esposo.- dijo mirando a Draco.- espero que estés disfrutando de esta ceremonia que en tu honor… y espero que cumplas muchos años más… y después pero no menos importante también un saludo muy especial de parte de mi familia… quisiera desearle un Feliz cumpleaños a un niño que se nos ha colado en el corazón.- antes de que dijeran el nombre Albus ya se estaba poniendo colorado debido a que sabía que los cariños iban para él.- Que el día de hoy lo pases muy bien Albus… sabes que nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para ti pequeña serpiente con corazón de león.- dicho eso guiño un ojo a los Potter.

- Al igual como dijo mi nuera.- comenzó a tomar la palabra Narcisa.- les deseo a los dos un feliz cumpleaños y.- mirando a todos.- que les parece un brindis por los festejados para que pases muchos años mas junto a nosotros y todos sus seres queridos… así que.- alzando su copa dijo.- felicidades y salud por ustedes.

- Salud.- dijeron todos alzando las copas que unos instantes antes les habían alcanzado los elfos

- Muchas gracias por esas palabras Astoria.- dijo Draco.- no cabe duda que no me equivoque a la compañera ideal con la cual vivir….- y le guiño un ojo sacándoles un pequeña risa a su esposa.- y como ya lo dijeron todo estas dos bellas señoras lo único que me queda decir a mi es que se sigan disfrutando y….- pero no pudo terminar pues Astoria los interrumpió

- Pueden disfrutar todos lo que quieran pero primero tengo un regalo para ti.- dijo Astoria.

- ¿Un regalo?- pues él sabía que todos los regalos ya habían sido entregados.

- Si… te lo quería dar en este momento…- dicho eso abrió el adorno de su collar para de allí sacar una caja encogida y con un hechizo lo agrando, si bien no era grande tampoco era pequeño.- toma espero que te guste.- y se lo entrego… pero ya las mujeres del lugar estaban comentando pues, la envoltura del regalo era algo que cualquier mujer podía desifrar.

- Muchas gracias.- dijo Draco y comenzó a abrir la envoltura del regalo para encontrar un caja color plata con bordes verde al alzar la tapa había un sobre el cual leyó sin darse cuenta del contenido. "sé que nunca serás como antes… pero espero que esto te alegre", al terminar de leer eso miro la caja y encontró una sonaja junto a un tete(biberón), cogió los objetos y miro a Astoria.- ¿Enserio?...

- Si… dos meses recién cumplidos.- tras decir eso ya se encontraba encerrada en los fuertes brazos de Draco.

- Gracias.- mururo

- Si que nadie se igualara a ella… pero Lyra nos llenara el vacio que dejo… especialmente a ti..- murmuro ella

- ¡Lyra!

- Si… acaso ese no fue el nombre que le habías puesto…

- Gracias… de nuevo… eres maravillosa…te quiero.- dicho eso le dio un beso., que si bien parecía pasional para lo que no los conocía, para ello solo era una entrega del cariño que ellos se sentía y de la confianza, de entregar ese amor de hermanos. Al terminar de besarse se dieron cuenta que se encontraban siendo aplaudidos por todos.

- Mamá… de verdad voy a tener un hermanito.- pregunto Scorpius

- Si…. Pero no hermanito sino más bien hermanita.

- Felicidades a los dos.- y dicho eso abrazo a sus padres para luego y donde albus.

.

.

.

.

La pareja tras dar ese anuncio fue recibiendo las felicidades de todos lo invitas. Fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que todo el turno de los Potter dar la felicidades.

- Muchas felicidades Astoria.- dijo Ginny.- y también a ti Draco.

- Si muchas felicidades a los dos, Scorpius está muy emocionado con su nueva hermanita.

- Qué va ser niña.- dijo Harry

- Así es Pot… Harry

- Su nombre será Lyra.

- Siguiendo con la tradición.- dijo Ginny

- Siempre.

- Pues felicidades.- dijo Harry.- y con su permiso me retiro a los servicios.

.

.

.

.

Harry caminaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a los servicios, pues estaba cien por ciento seguro que si se quedaba un rato más allí no podría controlar las lágrimas que se les escapaban. Sabía que era egoísta pensar que Draco no tuviera más hijos, pero el hecho de tenerlo hacia que viera que cada vez todo estaba mejor para él, y sin retenerse más prefirió botar todas la lagrimas posible para luego poder salir de allí y terminar de festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo, y volver a casa con Ginny y Lily pues era probable que James ya haya vuelto de su "cita"

* * *

hola =)...

que tal ...qué les pareció?

lo quieren expresar...muy fácil...un comentario has de dejar..=)


	18. Chapter 18

HOLA A TODOS

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...=)

A LEER!

* * *

**CAP 18: De cartas y sentimientos**

.

.

.

.

La fiesta continuo su curso, por un lado algunos todavía se encontraban bailando, en otro lado, señores sentados en los sofás con un vaso de whisky respectivamente para cada uno y los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban ubicados en las escaleras que daban para el mar.

.

.

.

El ambiente se notaba agradable, se podía apreciar un hermoso cielo nocturno que dejaba ver la luna en cuarto menguante, la cual estaba encerrada en medio de tres estrellas, que sin duda alguna, si no supieran nada de ellas jurarían que se encontraban de un color rojo. Pero lo más maravilloso era que solo eso se encontraba en el cielo luego, todo lo demás se encontraba vacío, era una vista que lamentablemente en la cuidad no se podía apreciar.

.

.

.

No obstante sin olvidarnos del mar, la suave brisa marina hacia que trajeran pequeñas olas y que rebataban suavemente al llegar a la altura de la arena, dejando ver que las pequeñas gotas que salpicaran fueran confundidas con pequeños destellos de luz que iluminaban el lugar.

.

.

.

- Es Bueno saber que se van a quedar aquí todo el verano.- dijo Scorpius.

- Si… no sabes cómo nos alegamos cuando nos dijegon que pog motivos de negocios se quedagían aquí….- dijo Antoannette

- Y más fue nuestra alegia cuando tu dulce abuelo nos invito a quedagno en su casa para que no nos abugriegamos .- respondió Marielle a la vez que recogía su cabello, pues Albus veía como diversión jugar con él sin darse cuenta que lo enredaba.

- Eso es una buena noticia….- dijo a la vez que colocaba su manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, pues tanto él como Scorpius se encontraban un escalón más arriba que las chicas, y marielle junto a Antoannette se encontraban entre las piernas de ellos respectivamente

- Y ¿qué tienen en mente por hacer?- preguntó Scorpius

- No lo sabemos aún… pego podemos hacer todo lo que nos quedo inconcluso pog haceg…- respondió la colorada.

.

.

.

La conversación siguió su rumbo al igual que las semanas, los chicos se habían divertido demasiado, pues ahora que convivían bajo el mismo techo eso evitaba que tuvieran hora de término. Se habían ido a broncear a la playa, por las tardes se reunían para poder caminar por los bulevares francés y por la noches hacían fogatas en la playas o se juntaban a alguna habitación de la casa para seguir hablando

.

.

.

Ya para la última semana de junio, en el dormitorio de los chicos un pequeño sonido de aleteos, los despertó. Albus al abrir su ojos se dio cuenta que una lechuza había entrado a su cuarto, pero al instante la reconoció como la lechuza de su hermano.

- Mm… Al que suena que no deja dormir.

- No es nada importante… solo es la lechuza de mi hermano.

- ¿la lechuza de tu hermano?... y que quiere ahora James… también piensa fastidiarte por este medio.

- No lo sé… en si no comprendo…

- ¿Qué no comprendes?.- interrumpió el rubio.

- Que por que mi hermano ahora me molesta más como si realmente me odiara…

- No te hagas problemas Albus….

- Es que si bien siempre me molestaba… nunca ha sido así… siempre sin que se dieran cuenta que lo observaba él me cuidaba y me hacia bromas para reírme… pero ahora pareciera que ya no me quiere.- dijo cabizbajo el azabache

- No Digas eso… quiera o no quiera es tu hermano… y siempre te va a querer.

- Eso espero.

- Porque mejor no abres la carta que te envió.

- Está bien.- y dicho eso se acerco hasta la pequeña lechuza, era de color caramelo con pequeñas plumas blancas.- hola mero,,, cómo estas.- decía Albus a la vez que lo acariciaba y cogía la pequeña carta del pico del ave.

- ¿Mero?

- Si…

- ¿Por qué ese nombre?...

- Te acuerdas de los relatos que te conté sobre mi abuelo

- Si… pero que tiene que ver

- Pues de allí viene… me acuerdo que James quería ponerle algún apodo de ellos pero no se decidía por lo cual, por lo que repetida a cada rato la palabra merodeador…. Y sin darnos cuenta mero reaccionaba cada ver comenzaba la palabra es por eso que se quedo así su nombre…

- Interesante… rara forma de ponerles nombres a su lechuza,,,

- Claro como la de ustedes solo tienen nombre de dioses

- No es mi culpa viene de tradición los nombres de dioses…pues al tener águilas como mensajeras sus nombre también tienen que ser más refinados… pero ya lee la carta.

- Ok …ok….- y comenzó a leer

.

_._

_Hola enano_

_¿Cómo estás?... ok es muy probable que comencé mal carta escribiendo eso… pues te debes estar preguntado qué cosa me golpeo la cabeza. O si me caí mientras jugabas quidditch. Y si no es así te merecerás un buen golpe por no preocuparte por tu hermano mayor. _

_Pero te responderé… y eso es nada… pues si bien tengamos pequeñas encuentros en Hogwarts _

.

.

- claro pequeños.- fue lo que se le cruzo a la memoria en forma de sarcasmo al leerlo).

_._

_._

_No quiere decir que no te quiera_

_Seré fastidioso, pero tampoco malvado para no saludarte por tu cumple…_

.

.

- Pues como te quiere tu hermano…- dijo el rubio a Albus, el cual solo alzo la ceja.- espero Albus que te hayas dado cuenta que hablo con sarcasmo….- pero por la cara de su amigo supo que no.- Albus como dice que te quiere si ni siquiera se acuerda que de tu cumple prácticamente ha pasado un mes.

- No sé…pero mejor sigamos leyendo … además la intención es lo que vale

- Pff… puffy debiste haber sido.

_._

_._

_ok ok… antes de que te enfades ya sé que prácticamente ya va a pasar un mes de ello… pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? _

- Te lo dije….- dijo sacándole la lengua

- Como quieres.- dijo Scor sin darle importación a tal gesto infantil que realizo du amigo.

_._

_._

_Te iba a enviar tu regalo… pero no se pudo… sucedió un pequeño inconveniente_

- el inconveniente fue que no te compró nada

- terminaste.- dijo Albus en tono cansado de que Scorpius lo interrumpiera a cada rato.

- Si

_._

_._

_Pero ya veré como te lo doy cuando vuelvas… y por orden de mamá tengo que mandarte saludos de Lily, pues lamentablemente esta a mi lado pegada como si de un chicle se tratara…_

"_au"… eso dolió Liliana._

.

.

- Bien hecho… si antes me caía bien tu hermana… ahora me cae mejor.- comentó riendo el rubio.

- ¡Mi hermano está escribiendo con un vuela-pluma!… ¿cuándo se lo habrá comprado?... va después lo averiguare…

_._

_._

_Por lo que veo también se escribió eso… oh si Albus… tengo un vuelapluma… aunque lo único malo es que si queremos borrar algo ya escrito es imposible a bien que lo pongamos a escribir de nuevo… y para serte franco… me da flojera…_

.

.

- Tu hermano es un vago… con el vuelapluma, el no tiene porqué escribirla…solo tiene que dictarle de nuevo…..- dicho eso el rubio a Albus no le quedo de otra que ignorarlo…ya no sabía que decirle para que le dejara terminar de leer la carta; sin embargo, tampoco quería decirle que se vaya porque era su amigo.

_._

_._

_Bueno… bueno… creo que ya me desplace mucho en lo que qué quería decirte _

_Uff… no pensé que me costaría tanto decirlo… y eso que no es en persona….pero dile a tu amiguito Scorpion_

"_ya sé que ese no es su nombre… enana"…"ya… ya… Scorpius… Scorpius… pero basta ya"_

.

.

- Tengo la pequeña sospecha que Lily todavía sigue a su lado.- dijo el azabache recibiendo un sonrisa de parte del rubio

_._

_._

_Bueno dile a tu amigo SCORPIUS que tanto a ti como a él los dejare de molestar… "no es por Teddy Lily"… y que evitare que los demás Gryffindors les fastidio… claro si solo estoy por allí… no me hago responsable de lo que les hagan si no estoy._

.

.

- Ya decía yo… que eso era mucha amabilidad.- dijo Scorpius

- Jaja como un dicho muggle dice no le pidas peras al olmo…

_._

_._

_Ya ahora si eso es todo… compréndeme enano…sabes bien que nunca se me han dado bien escribir cartas…claro a excepción de si quiero ligar con alguna… ok … nos vemos a tu regresada._

_PD: saludos de mamá, papá… de la espesa…"au"… quiero decir Lily… y de Teddy… que te desea un feliz cumple atrasado…y que lo siente mucho por no poder estar allí "ya basta Teddy mejor escribirle tu otra carta "..bueno te escribirá un carta Teddy._

_PD2: no te olvides del cumple de papá así que disfruta de tus dos semana que te quedan pues volverás con la tortura de tu hermana…sip… ya se fue con Teddy… por eso no me ha golpeado..._

_Hasta la otra…_

_ El gran James S. Potter_

.

.

.

- Definitivamente a tu hermano no le enseñaron lo que significa "modestia".- dijo Scor tras terminar de leer la firma..- y ¿quién es Teddy?.- pregunto a la vez que se recostaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en la cama.

- Es mi hermano.- dijo como si nada Albus

- ¿Tu hermano?- pregunto todo dudoso.- no que solo eran el chinchoso ese y la pequeña Lily

- Si… bueno no.- tras eso el rubio alzo la ceja como diciendo "decídete".- es que es el ahijado de mi papá… vivía con su abuela…, pero tras su muerte paso a vivir con nosotros y prácticamente nos vio nacer a nosotros y a la vez los tres lo hemos visto como un hermano… siempre nos hacia bromas… y nos cuidaba…

- Pero y porque no vivió con sus papas…

- Pues ellos murieron durante la pelea contra Voldemort… mi papá quiere mucho a Teddy pues… los padres de él eran amigos de sus papá y a la vez arriesgaron sus vidas por él

- Y ¿Cómo se llamaban?

- Te acuerdas de monumento que hay en Hogwarts a los caídos… pues ellos están allí… Remus y ___Nymphadora Lupin y su abuela se llamaba Andrómeda de Tonks, antes Andrómeda Black_

- Dijiste Andrómeda Black…. Me suena el nombre …..- dijo mientras se ponía a pensar.-… ¡claro! Andrómeda, Bellatriz y mi abuela Narcisa son hermanas… por lo que su hija es prima de mi papá lo que nos lleva a que Teddy es mi primo.- dijo como si de un gran descubrimiento se tratara.

- Verdad…

- Pero… Por qué james le dijo a Lily que no era por Teddy.

- Porque en si el que está más apegado a él es James… siempre lo idolatra… me acuerdo que desde chiquito siempre decía que quería ser como él … pero si te soy sincero… tanto Lily como yo nos hemos dado cuenta que más bien James está enamorado de él… y a la vez por eso el año pasado estaba molesto a cada rato…

- ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?

- Pues cuando estábamos en la estación james encontró en unos de los vagones a Teddy y mi prima Victoria besándose

- Ouch….- dijo inconscientemente el rubio al imaginar encontrar a Albus en esa situación… pero rápidamente descarto esos pensamiento porque él no gustaba de Albus… o ¿no?.- Al y dónde está la carta de Ted… no vino con la de él…

- No sé…. Solo me trajo esta quizás llegue más tarde …

- Si… bueno mejor me voy levantando porque en un rato estoy seguro que se levantaran las chicas… y está vez si quiero de terminar de bañarme como debe ser y no a lo apurado…

- Si… sería lo mejor…pues ya me dio hambre.

.

.

.

.

Tras un bueno baño que cada uno tomó, pasó lo que predijo Scorpius, Anto junto a Marielle interrumpieron su habitación. Junto se fueron a desayunar al comedor pequeño en donde ya se encontraban sentados los respectivos señores Malfoy con sus esposas, por lo que el desayuno paso tranquilo junto con el resto de la mañana

.

.

.

.

Cuando ya se podía apreciar que los rayos del sol se despedían del lugar para dar paso a la bella noche Scorpius, Albus, Antoannette y Marielle se encontraban recostados en la orilla del Mar, donde se podía escuchar los comentarios de Marielle diciendo que el helado estaba muy rico, un basta por parte de Scorpius a Antoannete quien se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas como venganza por haberle embarrado de arena su cabellera. En pocas palabras una típica tarde más a la que estaban acostumbrados, no obstantes, esta vez fue diferente, pues la misma lechuza que llego en la mañana se veía acercando hacia ello con una nueva carta, lo cuales los chicos sabían de quien pertenecía, pero las chicas no.

.

.

- Albus se acerca mero.- dijo el rubio al ser el primero en darse cuenta que se aproximaba

- Verdad….- dijo al verlo.- quizás este trayendo la carta de Teddy

- ¿quién es Teddy?.- preguntaron a la vez las chicas

- Es mi hermano de cariño.- respondió Albus a la vez que le iba desatando la carta, pues mero ya había llegado.

- Y que dice.- pregunto Marielle quien se había acercado un poco más a Albus, casi apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del chico, cosa que no paso desapercibido por cierto rubio

- Eso lo veremos.- y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta para qu todos los puedan escuchar.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola Albus…_

_Antes que todo te pido una inmensa disculpa por no haber podido ir a tu cumpleaños, pues tanto Harry como Ginny me dijeron para ir… pero tuve problemas con tu prima Victoria… que si te digo en este momento no me entenderías._

_Ahora sí, como ya me disculpe te peguntare ¿cómo lo estas pasando?... ya me conto Lily que estas en la casa de tu amigo Scorpius y no en su casa de aquí sino en Francia… lo único que te puedo decir es que disfrutes de ese lugar…yo tuve la oportunidad de ir junto a mis amigos en mi último año de Hogwarts y fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida… la playas de ese lugar son hermosísimas… y ni hablar de los bulevares los cuales en el día son hermoso… ni te imaginas como es en la noche su centros de diversión… pero estoy seguro que tu esperaras unos años para entrar a esos lugares… y sé que lo harás no me puedes defraudar…_

_También te quería decir si es que James se disculpo contigo y tu amigos…. Pues cuando estuvimos hablando se le escapo sin darse cuenta, y dijo que los fastidiaba… así que si no lo hizo ya en un rato me enterare… pues hablar con james es hablar con un libro abierto._

.

.

- Por lo que veo Lily si tenía razón.- dijo Scorpius entre risas sacando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Albus, mientras que las chicas no entendía de que hablaban.

_._

_._

_Bueno eso es todo… disculpa que la carta sea tan corta…pero mi que james no te quiso enviar mis recuerdos… por eso me mando a escribirte… a veces es muy infantil…y tampoco quiso esperarme para enviar las dos cartas juntas... cuando madure quizás cambiara…. Te espero para el cumple de tu papá._

_Te quiere_

_Ted Lupin (Potter de cariño ;D )_

.

.

.

-Tu hermano te quiere mucho AL.- dijo Marielle

- Si…

.

.

.

Los restante de la noche se lo pasaron hablando y riendo, cuando ya se aproximaba para ser las 3 a.m, los chicos se dieron cuenta que se les había ido la hora como si nada, por lo que decidieron regresar a casa. Al llegar a ella pensaron que si tenían suerte nadie los escucharía y pasarían por desapercibido y se salvarían de la reprimenda que tendría, lamentablemente no fue así, en la mesa que se encontraba afuera de la puerta muy cerca a la escalare se encontraba un rubio sentando mirando la nada. Los chicos rápidamente se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Lucios, por lo que ya se estaba imaginando lo que les iba a decir

.

.

.

- Buenas noches jovencitos… o más bien debería decir buenos días…alguno de ustedes si son muy amable me podría decir que son estas horas de llegar

- Abuelo permítame tomar la palabra.- dijo Scorpius.

- Adelante.

- Lo que paso fue que nos quedamos conversando en la playa y sin darnos cuentas se no paso la hora… no fue nuestra intención querer llegar a estas altas hora de la noche… señor.

- Muy bien….espero que solo haya sido eso.- dijo Lucios en un tono que a cualquiera le hubiera recordado sus años de mortífago.- sin embargo no quiere decir que se hayan librado del castigo… por lo que resta de las vacaciones Albus y Marielle dormirán en las habitaciones de la ala norte, si desea Marielle puedes seguir usando la habitación en donde ya estas instaladas y tu Albus hay una habitación libre es ese pasadizo… ahora ustedes dos.- dijo mirando a Scorpius y Antoannette.- dormirán el ala sur, lo mismo para ti Scorpius seguirás usando tu habitación y la señorita Antoannette dormirá en la habitación desocupada que tienes en ese pasillo… me entendieron… y hay de ustedes que escuche paso en medio de la noche…

- Sí señor.

- Ahora si avance y aprovechen de dormir de lo que sobra de la noche.- e hizo un ademan con la mano para que vayan yendo, Lucios quería echar su plana a realizar pero no encontraba la forma y justo esto le cayó como un dicho muggle anillo al dedo, pues estaba de lo más seguro que entre esas dos serpiente sucedía algo.- ay la juventud de ahora….veremos qué pasa… ahora que no se pueden juntar los cuatros es de lo más probable que Albus y Marielle duerman juntos lo mismo con mi nieto y su amiga… esto va ser divertido ya quiero ver sus reacción cada mañana….- dijo para sí mismo a la vez que se dirigía a su habitación

- A unas horas paso lo dicho, Albus se paso al cuarto de Marielle y Antoannette fue invitada por Scorpius a pasar a su cuarto, cada pareja paso hablando de lo que quedaba de la noche.

- Albus sigues sin dagte cuenta.- pregunto la morena.

- De que hablas magie

- De lo que siente… del pogué no me cogespondes

- Ah eso… no sé… somos amigos… ¿no?... y no puedo sentir eso… además lo dudo que él me corresponda.

.

.

.

Tras esa noche, las parejas se fortalecieron, tanto Albus como Marielle, paraban más unidos pues la última le daba ánimos a que no pensara eso, siendo así que a cada rato lo abrazaba, lo cual era mal interpretado por un rubio. Scorpius al ver esas muestras de cariño se enojaba más y más pues Marielle de nuevo le estaba quitando la atención de su amigo, y enojado por eso cuando Albus se le acercaba para hablar lo trataba de forma cortante educado pero cortante.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Scorpius

.

.

- Me puedes decig pog qué te estás compogtando se esa fogma

- De qué manera hablas… si estoy como siempre.- dijo el rubio medio molesto pues antes de llegar a su habitación vio como Albus de acercaba a Marielle y esta la abrazaba

- Esa manega.- dijo señalándolo.- desde que nos castigagon estas de una manega insopogtable… que ni yo quiego acercagme a ti.

- Pero estoy actuando normal… el que no está normal es Albus pues ahora solo se lo pasa de abrazos y abrazos con tu amiga… seguro ya son novios.

- ¡Estas celoso!.- dijo en un tono divertido

-No estoy celoso… porque lo estaría… solo que ahora que están de novios Albus se olvida de los amigos

- Pfff… si clago amigo.

- Pues es la verdad… ni nos registra.

- Ay Scogpius… eges muy listo pego paga otra eges demasiado lento.- dijo exasperada la pelirroja

- De que hablas

- Pues te lo digé yo… pues hasta que te des cuenta quizás ya es muy tagde…a ti te gusta ALBUS

- ¿Gustarme?... estás loca nena… como me va ha gusta Albus… es … es..- Scorpius no sabia que decir, por lo que soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.- es un Hombre… y a mí no me gustan los hombre.- eso último lo dijo más para sí que para su amiga

- AHSSSSS!... me abugí… buenas noches bobo

- Pero es la verdad… no me gustan lo hombre… por lo que no me gustaría Albus… y es… es… solo que no me gusta que me roben los amigos….- con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir y se prometió a él mismo comenzar a tratar a Albus como lo que es un buen amigo, y que apenas llegara a Hogwarts se pondría con la primera chica para que vean que no le gusta los hombres y como todo buen Malfoy las chicas siempre están detrás de él.

.

.

.

Y así fue la última semana que les quedo de vacaciones, Scorpius cumplió con su promesa y trato a Albus un poco distante.

.

.

.

Ahora todos ya se encontraban en la sala de la mansión de Francia, pues los Malfoy habían decidido quedarse hasta que Scorpius comenzara curso, reunidos para poder despedirse pues las chicas como Albus volvían a su casa.

.

.

- Hasta el próximo año Marielle.- dijo Scorpius despidiéndose.

- Hasta la otra gubiesito.- y le dio un beso en el cachete

- Adios Scor… ya nos vemos en Hogwarts.- dijo Albus a la vez que lo abrazaba con cariño pues sentía que su amigo ya no lo trataba como antes

- Si si… Albus… pero no me abrases tanto que hasta Anto cree que me gustan los chicos… cosa que no es…. Nos vemos.- dijo Scor dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, quien estaba hablando por los padres de Scorpius., dejando al Azabache parado si moverse

- No le hagas caso.

- Escuchaste,- dijo Albus sin poder creer lo que dijo su amigos sentía que algo en su interior se rompía y rompía sin poder detener el dolor.

- Es un….- pero la voz de Anto gritando que se apurara pues el Traslador ya se estaba activando.- ya voy.- dijo y miro nuevamente a Albus.- es un tonto no hagas caso… y William Shakespeare un escritor inglés muggle decia Siempre me siento feliz, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no espero nada de nadie, esperar siempre duele. Los problemas no son eternos, siempre tienen solución, lo único que no se resuelve es la muerte. La vida es corta, por eso ámala, se feliz y siempre sonríe, solo vive intensamente… así que Albus… no hagas caso… si él no es paga ti… ya habrá mucho más… pego pog favog no te deprimas como lo has estado esta última semana.- dijo Marielle lo más rapido que pudo y le dio un beso en el cachete para salir corriendo y coger el collar para al momento desaparecer.

- Bueno Albus…es momento de ir a casa.- dijo Astoria

- Si … muchas gracias por todo señora… igualmente para usted señor Malfoy….- dijo y luego miro a lucios y su esposa.- Señor Lucios fue un placer conocerlos al igual que a su esposa hasta luego.- dicho eso cogió un gran puñado de polvos flu y dijo.- Valle Godric, casa Potter.- y tras eso se fue … no obstante Lucios se dio cuenta que el menor hombre de los Potter se había ido triste.

* * *

ESO FUE TODO POR HOY...

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO...

NO ESTARÍA MAL QUE DEJARAN UN COMENTARIO...PARA SABER SU APRECIACIÓN A LO QUE ESTOY

BYE NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes que todos...hola..=)... disculpa por la demora en subir pero la pagina se puso en mi contra y no dejaba que subiera nada...u.u...también quiere disculparme por este capi... pues me enrrede en los tiempos de la narración... por eso mil disculpa por lo que van a leer... pero el contenido es bueno...=)...**

**así que sin mas les dejo para que puedan leer...=) **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 19: Remembering**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Así como pasaron los días también corrió el mes, y sin darse cuenta llegaba el momento de volver a Hogwarts. Albus, desde la regresada de la casa Malfoy no volvió a ser el mismo, ese chico tierno alegre e inocente se volvió reprimido y callado, le daba miedo mostrarse como era, pues no quería que le vuelvan a decir esas palabras que le dolieron demasiado. Por lo que todo Agosto se lo pasó encerrado en su cuarto o si salía era para estar en un lugar preciso de la casa totalmente callado. Por otra parte dentro de esa familia solo se podía decir que la pequeña Potter era la única que se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, podía observar que toda su familia se encontraba rara, por un lado Albus con su silencio, James que se desaparecía toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, su mamá para esa fechas siempre se ponía ocupada, en esa parte se podría decir que ella era la excepción de los raros, y por ultimo su papá, que al igual que Albus desde que volvieron de la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy solo se lo pasa el día en sus pensamientos. Sin tan solo contara con más edad, muy fácil se daría cuenta que es lo que esconde esa mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Albus se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo el baúl, en el cual estaba guardando libros que le habían pedido, unos cuantos calderos de diferentes tamaño para las pociones, un juego de guantes de piel de dragón junto a unas taponeras para sus orejas que le pedían en herbología, también aparte de su sus útiles los cuales estaban en un compartimiento del baúl, gracias a los hechizos realizado por su mamá - debido a como le contó ella que de pequeña sufría en encontrar sus cosas al estar todo mezclado,- en otro compartimiento tenía guardado un par de túnicas y capas, ropa muggle como jeans, camisas, chompas, casacas, bufandas, guantes todo lo necesario para poder abrigarse del frio. Pero sobre todo Albus se encontraba emocionado por alistar su baúl, por el mismo hecho de que este año por fin podía llevar su escoba y no tener que recurrir a las barredoras que se encontraban en Hogwarts, porque si bien no las despreciaba tampoco se les podía considerar eficaces para este tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al ver que ya estaba ya la mayoría ordenado y guardado, fue por lo más importante, su escoba, se alzó del piso en el donde se encontraba sentado minutos antes para poder ir al costado de su armario, donde se podía ver una puerta que al abrirla se apreciaba un par de escobas colgadas. Por lo que Albus cogió la escoba de mango plata, muy parecida a la otra con la diferencia del color, flecha fugas, ese era su nombre, escoba que salió al mercado hace apenas un año atrás, de los mismo creadores de la saeta de fuego uno y dos, "…Bueno… por fin llego el momento en que te pueda llevar", dijo mirando la escoba que en ese momento tenia cogida en la mano para luego cerrar la puerta del pequeño stand en donde se encontraban las escobas y dirigirse al baúl y guardarla. Tras cerrarlo, Albus se quedo parado al frente, sentía muchas cosas en su cabeza, podía decir que estaba concentrado pero a la vez no, el silencio que se sentía era abrumador que dejaba a cualquiera colgado en la nada, quería decir muchas cosas pero a la vez nada, era tanto la incomodidad que sentía hacia sí mismo que podía profesar que quería decir todo pero a la vez nada. Por lo que saliendo de su ensoñación alzó la mirada, esta era la semana en la que podría ver su habitación por última vez durante el año, o al menos hasta que llegaran las fiestas navideñas. Iba a extrañar su cama, en el cual prácticamente no había dormido casi nada en estas vacaciones, su televisor, pues si bien no era tan pegado a ese artefacto muggle se había hecho seguidor de algunas cuantas series. Su estéreo, aunque sería la primera vez pues no escuchaba música, pero en este mes era lo único que le relajaba, tanto así que le llego a pedir a su papa que le comprara una guitarra, le era muy chistoso recordar ese día, él se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa rumbo a despacho de su padre, al llegar allí tuvo que tocar la puerta, pues sabía que su padre tenía que realizar un informe y cuando hacia eso no era bueno interrumpirlo por lo que solo toco dos veces y dijo

.

.

.

-"Pa, puedo pasar"

.

.

.

-"Claro Albus… pasa", respondió Harry desde adentro del despacho, a la vez que Al abría la puerta y pasaba.

.

.

.

-"Pa.. un pregunta…"

.

.

.

-"Dime ..,"

.

.

.

-"Crees que me podrías comprar una guitorra", había dicho albus nervioso

.

.

.

-"Una ¿Qué?", le había respondido

.

.

.

-"Una guitorra, ese instrumento muggle de cuerdas…."- le volvió a decir Albus

.

.

.

-"no querrás decir G U I T A R R A", corrigió

.

.

.

-"Si eso…. Me lo puedes comprar", a la vez que se le iba acercando a Harry, y lo miraba con una cara de borreguito degollado, "por fis pa… cómprame una guitarra."

.

.

.

-"me puede decir donde aprendiste a hacer esa cara", se quejó para luego suspirar, "está bien…. Te lo comprare, pero no vuelva a hacer esa cara", y lo abrazo.

.

.

.

-"claro pa… gracias", lo abrazó para luego salir del despacho con una sonrisa triunfante…. Pues era la primera vez que usaba una técnica Slytherin, usar los puntos débiles de los demás.

.

.

.

-"ay Al… parece que poco a poco va saliendo tu vena Slytherin… usando esa cara… como querías que te diga no", había dicho Harry para sí mismo como si estuviera hablando con otra persona. "más si esa cara, a simple vista viene patentada con el apellido Malfoy", y volvió a suspirar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras conseguir que le comprara la guitarra, la cual su papá se le entrego el mismo día en que él celebro su cumpleaños, "creó que a ti también te llevare… me serás útil cuando quiera sentirme acompañado", volvió a decir Albus pero estaba vez mirando su guitarra negra con cuerdas de nylon, por lo cual se aproximo a ella, al observar que se podría romper en su baúl decidió encogerla para poder llevarlo en su bolsillo. "bueno… ahora si ya está todo guardado", mirando toda su habitación... " a comenzar otro curso más", y dicho eso salió de su habitación junto a su baúl y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde le esperaba su papá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del pasadizo se encontraba otra puerta, esta tenia pegado en toda ella stikers de todas las formas y tamaños que decía NO PASAR, EL QUE PASE QUEDARA EMBRUJADO POR SU ETERNIDAD, STOP, NO MOLESTAR, PROHIBIDO EL PASO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA, ENTREBAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, y muchas cosas más pero en la parte inferior resaltaba un stiker de una motocicleta negra…, y si se empuja la puerta se encontraba allí a un joven de 12 años, de cabellera pelirroja, con una estatura alta para su edad, y una cara llena de pecas en donde lo que resaltaba más eran unos enormes ojos verde. "a ver… ¿qué llevo?", decía james mirando toda su habitación por si encontraba algo que se le hubiera pasado, "la ropa ya está… lo del quidditch también… utilices…mmm", mirando el baúl, "lo necesario… que me falta…bah….ya nada… y si me olvido algo no importa", termino de decir a la vez que juntaba todas sus cosa y lo metía la baúl como una bola para luego cerrar, "listo" y se paso la mano por el pecho pero sintió algo, lo saco de debajo de su polo y lo miro, al mirar se acordó del momento en que obtuvo eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Él se encontraba en la cocina de su casa sentado sobre la silla, debido a que se estaba aburriendo en el cumpleaños de su papá. Si por un lado no era muy mayor que digamos, jugar con Rose, Hugo y sus hermanos lo aburrían, y además si jugaba con ellos y algo le llegara a pasar el tendría la culpa, pues era el mayor y debía de cuidar de ellos. Y Fred, él era el único primo de su edad, con el si hubiera estado hablando, pero lamentablemente se encontraba enfermos-según dijo su tío George- y se había quedado en su casa junto a su tía Angelina. Ahora no tenia con quien pasar pues de lo más seguro Ted debería estar morreandose a Victoria en forma de reconciliación, y de verdad no se le apetecía ver esas escenas ahora más que nunca que se había dado cuenta que su admiración hacia Ted era algo más que eso… "buufff", suspiro de aburrimiento.

.

.

.

-"Que tienes pequeño Jamie", le había dicho su prima Victoria que justo momento antes había entrado.

.

.

.

-"Vic… cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así".

.

.

.

-"Pero si te queda lindo el nombre", le había reclamaba

.

.

.

-"Ya victoria déjalo… parece que hoy no está teniendo un buen día", había intervino Ted que había llegado junto a ella

.

.

.

-"hmmf", suspiró medio frustrado James, sin darle importancia, "no le incumbe mis días"

.

.

.

-"pero pequeño Jamie, solo queremos ayudarte", volvió a decirle la rubia, pero lo que le había molestado más era que de nuevo lo llamaba por ese estúpido apodo.

.

.

.

-"VISTORIA CALLATE, Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ… NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESE APODO ES ESTUPIDO Y HUECO… PERO LO SIENTO ME OLVIDABA QUE HABLABA CON UNA DECEREBRADA…" había llegado a estallar llevándose con ello a sus prima.

.

.

.

-"JAMES, PARALE", intervino Teddy

.

.

.

-"Lo siento James… pensé que te gustaba…"a la vez que alzaba su mirada para verlo, "de chiquito siempre te llamaba de esa manera y me decías que te gustaba y te reías… solo quería que te alegraras un poco, porque te encuentro serio", terminaba de decir victoria para volver a bajar la mirada pues se sentía mal por lo que le había gritado, "ya vuelvo", dijo con la voz entre cortada para salir de allí

.

.

.

-"Vistoria yo…", había dicho pero Vic ya se había ido

.

.

.

-"bien hecho, James", le dijo Ted

.

.

.

-"lo siento… sé que me pase…"

.

.

.

-"y si que te pasaste… deberías pedirle disculpa… hasta…."

.

.

.

-"ya …ok….no es necesario que me digas como tengo que disculparme con tu noviecita", le había llegado a cortar a Ted antes de que siguiera hablando.

.

.

.

-"pero entonces… si sabes hazlo"

.

.

.

-"está bien", y se paro para dirigirse a la puerta

.

.

.

-"james", llego a decir Ted, haciendo que volteara, "Victoria ya no es mi novia", termino de decir Ted, por lo cual se iba dirigiendo a donde se encontraba Victoria.

.

.

.

-"¿victoria?".- preguntó inseguro

.

.

.

-"Dime james"

.

.

.

-"Jamie".- le corrigió el pelirrojo regalándole un sonrisa, trayendo con eso un sonrisa igual de dulce por parte de su prima. "siento mucho lo de hace rato… no quería hablarte de esa manera", se disculpo

..

.

.

-"no te preocupes"

.

.

.

-"me perdonas Rubia", le llamó por su apodo que usaba de niño

.

.

.

-"claro Jamie… no puedo enojarme contigo", por lo que lo abrazo

.

.

.

-"Rubia una pregunta", dijo recibiendo a cambio una afirmación de cabeza por parte de la nombrada, "por qué terminaste con Teddy"

.

.

.

-"pues… como que nos dimos cuenta que algo anda mal…"

.

.

.

-"pero si ustedes dos hacían una pareja muy bonita"

.

.

.

-"Que nos vean siempre alegres no quiere decir que no tengamos nuestras diferencias… pero digamos que los dos tenemos a una persona especial en común y no queremos que le pase nada… por eso creemos que sería mejor cortar por lo sano", había dicho victoria lo último con la cabeza alzado como si estuviera recordando algo, "ahora que te parece mejor volver y buscar a Teddy para que no se aburra solo"

.

.

.

-"De acuerdo", había respondido para luego ir a dirección a la cocina, encontrando que Teddy ya no estaba allí. "¿Dónde estará?"

.

.

.

-"Vamos a la sala… quizás se unió a la reunión", y se dirigieron a la sala, e donde pudieron observar a Teddy hablando con Harry y Ron, James había intento acercarse pero Victoria lo detuvo y lo llevó al jardín.

.

.

.

-"A qué vinimos aquí", preguntó

.

.

.

-"Tu mamá junto a la tía Hermione me han encargado de vigilarlos"

.

.

.

-"pero yo ya estoy grade" dijo como ofendido

.

.

.

-"si pero ello no", y señalo a sus otro primos que se encontraban correteando por todo el patío

.

.

.

-"Aquí estaban", dijo una voz

.

.

.

-"Teddy", dijeron ambos

.

.

.

-"los vi yéndose de la sala", dijo a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de James

.

.

.

-"yo iba a ir … pero ella", señalando a su prima, "no me dejo"

.

.

.

-"niño maleducado no se señala"

.

.

.

-"ok paren…" y se sentó a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

James se acordaba que estuvieron hablando un buen rato, de cualquier tema que salía de la nada, pero en un momento se escucho un llanto, era su pequeña hermana que se había caído y se hizo un raspón en la pierna, él se iba a levantar para ayudar a su hermana pero Victoria le dijo que ella iba pues era a ella a quien se le había encargado cuidarla, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió hacia Lily para luego cargarla y llevarla a dentro seguida de un pequeña procesión de niños. Por un momento James se había acordado que en ese instante no sabía que decir, se sentía tan pequeño a su lado su incomodidad se sentía igual que un hilo tensado y que por cada palabra se tesaba más que podría llegar a romperse.

.

.

.

-"James deja de actuar así", había dicho teddy

.

.

.

-"cómo"

.

.

.

-"como ahora… deja de estar callado…. Desde cuando tú te quedas callado estando conmigo"

.

.

.

-"Es solo que no tengo que decir"... "solo ... por eso…creo que por eso es mejor quedarme callado"

.

.

.

-"pues si te vas a comportar callado…me voy aburrir…donde esta mi hermano favorito", le había dicho teddy a la vez que le revolvía los cabellos.

.

.

.

-"dijo hermano", pensó James… "definitivamente no tengo opción con él… me ve como su hermanito pequeño", siguió pensando y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un suspiro.

.

.

.

-"Una vez victoria me dijo que por cada suspiro que se da es un beso no recibido", le comentó con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

-"si es verdad… imagínate ya cuentos me debes", dijo en voz muy baja James

.

.

.

-"¿qué?, le había dicho como si no hubiera escuchado.

.

.

.

-"nada… solo pensaba… es que…" pero fue callado por un beso de Teddy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todavía se podía acordar de ese beso, el no sabía que decir, pero valga la pena que su manera de callar le encanto. Primero sintió un suave roce con sus labios, y cuando pudo procesar lo sucedido, podía sentir la textura de los labios de Teddy jugando con los suyos, moviéndolos a un compás melódico, había sentido como si en un momento todo dejara de moverse, un stop en el tiempo, todo negro en donde una luz solo los iluminara ellos, hasta podría jurar que el viento se encontraba de su parte, pues una pequeña brisa corría llevando un aroma de planta recién cortada con menta y una pisca de canela, suave y dulce a la vez, perfecto para el momento. Cuando el beso termino se acordaba que se quedo callado mirando hacia la nada pero no dejaba de pasar sus lengua por sus labios para comprobar que lo de momentos antes no había sido imaginación suya, de allí todo volvió a la normalidad pero de vez en cuando se daban cortos besos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando la reunión se término y cada uno se había retirado hacia su casa, James se había dirigido hacia el cuarto de Teddy, y se encontraba hablando con él, se había armado de valor para preguntarle bien en claro que estaba pasando entre ellos, no por nada él no era un Casanova en Hogwarts, y sabia como manipular a sus presas, pues así llamaba a cada chica que veía en la mira.

.

.

.

-"Ted", había dicho

.

.

.

-"Dime James", tuvo que responder al ver que él nombrado cortaba el beso.

.

.

.

-"¿qué somos?"

.

.

.

-"mmm….por ahora nada"

.

.

.

-"Entonces por qué me besas" , le llegó a responder medio enojado

.

.

.

-"Mira… esta es la cosa… no me molestaría se después de que te respondas me llames cobarde… pero es lo que puedo hacer por el momento… ", dijo para luego aspirar aire y seguir, "… por mi desde este momento estaría contigo…", pero veía la expresión de James como diciendo que esperas, "buff…", resoplo, "pero, compréndeme que tengo 20 años y tu recién vas a cumplir los 13… está mal… y dalo por hecho que mi padrino me cruciaría si se llegara a enterar que tengo estos sentimiento para hacia tu persona… te llevo 7 años y la diferencia es muy notoria"

.

.

.

-"pero hay un dicho muggle que para el amor no hay edad… y que seamos mago no quiere decir que no podamos aplicarlo", le había rebatido James.

.

.

.

-" si… pero compréndeme pequeño es demasiado… y estoy confuso porque acabo de ver que al niño que prácticamente le cambie los pañales, mi aprecio paso de fraternal a pasional… y con mi edad créeme que no solo andamos con besos… te digo todo esto para que me entiendas más rápido"

.

.

.

-"pero…" lo interrumpió

.

.

.

-"shh.." poniéndole un dedo en la superficie de los labios, " déjame terminar si", le dijo robándole un pico, "solo quiero que me esperes a que cumplas tus 15 años si bien la diferencia es la misma por lo menos ya has crecido lo suficiente…." Y le revolvió los cabello, "solo 2 años por favor".

.

.

.

-"Ok… pero conste que mis ligues por esos dos años van a seguir igual… así que sin pica", y le sonrió para colgársele de su cuello y besarlo.

.

.

.

-"Ok jamie" lo dijo con retintín a la vez que se sacaba una cadena del cuello, "quiero que tomes esto y siempre lo lleves contigo en estos dos años, es el collar de mi padre que me dejo", dijo mirando el collar de oro que llevaba una j como dije, "cuídala mucho… es una de la pocas cosas que llevo de el… la j significa jhon su segundo nombre… ahora ve a tu cuarto a descansar"

.

.

.

-"vale… pero una pregunta por qué me besaste"

.

.

.

-"porque lo pediste", le llegó a responder como si fuera lo más obvio.

.

.

.

-"pero no te lo dije… como lo supiste"

.

.

.

-"secreto… ahora si a tu cuarto"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese fue el ultimo día que lo vio desde el cumpleaños de su papá, James se sentó en su cama "Ted..:" a la vez que cogía el dije "te extraño… ", pero tras dicho eso se levanto de su cama y fue hacia su baúl diciendo "basta de lamentarme así, parezco esas bobas niñas que me siguen, soy James Sirius Potter Weasley, yo nunca suspiro por nadie, los demás suspiran por mi", y dicho eso cerró la puerta de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala, en donde se encontraba ya todos.

.

.

.

-"James, apúrate… se hace tarde otra vez para ir a la estación", dijo desesperada Lily.

.

.

.

-"ok, ok, petisa… pero no sé porque apuras tanto si tu todavía ni estas en Hogwarts"

.

.

.

-"James", le reto Harry

.

.

.

-"está bien", suspirando, "disculpa enana… vamos renacuajo, apúrate en subir al auto" dicho eso se gano otra mirada reprobatoria de parte de su padre… "pides que me disculpe, pero no pidas milagros"

.

.

.

-"Ted si lo logra", dijo en voz baja Lily, haciendo con eso que Albus riera alegremente como no lo hacía a menudo.

.

.

.

-"cállate enana… y tu de que te ríes renacuajo", dicho eso camino hacia el auto y subió, seguido de Albus y Lily dejando a un Harry confundido y a una Ginny sonriendo como si se oliera algo.

* * *

**y eso es todo por hoy... espero que les haya gustado el capi...**

**ok se que necesito una beta... y de nuevo disculpen por los horrores del los tiempos.u.u**


	20. Nota de Autor

Hola todos...

Ante todo quiero disculparme por la demora y decirle que no pienso abandonar este fic...

lo que sucede es que he estado atareada con muchos exámenes este mes en la universidad

y otro motivo es que me he bloqueado totalmente para redactar el capi que sigue ...no se que escribirle, no puede redactar bien ese capitulos si no fuera por ello les hubiera subido el capitulo que sigue a ese porque tengo toda la idea en mi mente

si por mi fuera y no me importaran ustedes le subiría el capitulo con cualquier tontera que se me venga a la mente me desago se ese capítulo pero para mi eso es uan falta de respecto porque tanto ustedes como yo esperan el siguiente capitulo de cualquier fic que leen y ven algo que les decepciona pucha en mi caso yo me quedaría con una cara de "qué es eso"

así que espero que me comprendan y que disculpen mi demora

quizás este subiendo el capitulo la otra semana =)..

gracias

**~~~ Rossy-Apac ~~~~**


	21. Chapter 20

**hola de nuevo =)...**

**a aquí les dejo el otro capi... ya lo sé... u.u me he demorado demasiado y sigo pensando que no es un buen capitulo pero se que si le sigo dando vueltas no pasare de este capi... así que por favor no sean crueles con las criticas...**

**también les quería decir que ya estoy comenzando a escribir el siguiente libro que es la continuación de este.**

**va así**

**1° libro: Y así nos enamoramos**

**2° libro: El busca de la felicidad**

**3° libro: El primer muggel**

**aunque los títulos no tengan relación...si lo tienes...**

**pero ya dejémonos de bla bla bla ...y a leer!**

* * *

CAPI 20: nuevas alumnas, viejas amigas

.

.

.

Tras llegar a la estación todo transcurrió como la vez pasada, es decir llegando a apuradas y entrando como se puede al tren.

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber pasado unas 2 horas aproximadamente Albus ya se estaba aburriendo de observar el paisaje que se apreciaba a través de la ventana de su compartimiento, debido a que no llego a ubicar a Scorpius, -"en dónde estarás"… "¿Habré buscado bien?, me acuerdo que claramente que la carta que me envió dijo que iba a estar en los primeros vagones?" – con esos pensamiento, toda la trayectoria se lo paso Albus.

.

.

.

.

Paso un par de horas y el tren ya se encontraba en el paradero que los llevaba a Hogwarts. Por las puertas del tren se podía apreciar un gran número de alumnos vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes caminando a gran velocidad, y otro pequeño, a los cuales se les podía reconocer como los de primer año pues se encontraban en un círculo observando todo, y en sus rostros reflejaban la alegría de ver el maravilloso pueblo de Hogsmeade, uno de los pocos pueblos que queda en donde solo habitan brujos, Albus se encontraba solo tras bajar del tren, en sus pensamientos rogaba encontrarse con Scor pues no quería ir sin compañía en las carrosa, también sabía que no se podía quedar parado allí pues las carrosas podían partir y tendría que esperar hasta que un profesor aparezca y se lo llevara, siendo así decidió subir.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado un rubio caminaba dentro del tren con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

.

.

"lo encontraste" preguntó

.

.

"No, nada… ¿Estás seguro que sigue aquí?… Y si ya está en los carruajes"

.

.

"¡Eso espero!" le respondió… pero en su tono de habla se notaba la preocupación del chico, "Solo me conformo con que este bien" se dijo así mismo.

.

.

.

.

Salió del vagón de donde se encontraba para poder caminar junto a su amigo que lo estaba ayudando a buscarlo, el niño era de un tamaño promedio para tener 12 años, su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro pero que gracias a sus pequeñas ondulaciones que formaba su tipo de pelo hacia que en algunos lados se viera más claro, y sus ojos eran de un color que no se le podía ni decir si era azul o celeste solo que se encontraba entre esos dos.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado, especialmente dentro de una oficina se podía observar a una señora ya de avanzada edad sentada en un sillón marrón oscuro de cuero mirando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la puerta. Cualquiera que entrara a ese lugar y no supiera de las maravillas de los cuadros pensaría que la señora debería darse una vuelta a San Mungo por la cuarta planta.

.

.

"¿¡Estás seguro Albus!"

.

.

"Completamente", dicho eso se escuchó un bufido de parte de otro cuadro que se encontraba al costado.

.

.

"Si Potter no hubiera tenido complejo de héroe también..." pero no pudo continuar de hablar, pues el sonido de la chimenea distrajo a todos.

.

.

.

.

La bruja se levantó de su asiento para poder ver quién era la persona que estaba por ingresar. De las llamas verdes de a poco se iba formando la silueta de un hombre mayor que tras salir de el se pudo notar que llevaba un traje de negocios color plomo. Detrás de su llegada salieron en conjunto dos señoritas que aparentaban unos doce años. Ellas ya llevaban puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts.

.

.

"Buenas tagdes Directora McGonagall".

.

.

"Buenas tardes Señor Dubois, parece que ha venido antes de lo esperado, no lo esperaba su llegada hasta dentro de una hora.

.

.

"Lo mismo tenía en mente Profesoga, pego estas dos mademoiselle si no las traía ahoga… no me hubiegan dejado terminar un pag de negocios."

.

.

"Lo comprendo con toda exactitud, es la actitud de los jóvenes; sin embargo, tras un largo tiempo de vivir aquí uno se llega a acostumbrar a eso.".- dicho eso voltio a mirar al par de jovencitas.-" bon après-midi, comme les sont aujourd'hui?, … prêt à commencer les cours?...(1).

.

.

"oui, madame"…(2)- dijeron al unísono

.

.

"Buenos entonces síganme para poder mostrarle un poco el colegio antes de que los alumnos lleguen".- por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero voltio a mirar a la morocha.- " Por cierto señorita Florit hace poco hable con sus padres ,así que ya no se preocupe de los tramites pues ya están hecho".

.

.

"¡Muchas gacias profesoga!".- le dijo con una emisión de tranquilidad

.

.

"te dije que no tenías que procupagte".- le susurro la pelirroja a su amiga.

.

.

"Lo sé pego… no podía confiagme debido a que mi padres dijegon que si volvían del viaje a tiempo hablagián con la dirgectoga…".- le respondió Marielle como si fuera lo más obvio. Y siguieron caminado detrás del señor Dubois y la directora, los cuales se encontraban conversando.

.

.

.

..

El tiempo restante para la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts pasó, y con ello dio pasó al inicio de la ceremonia de selección, En el gran comedor se podía apreciar a todos los alumnos de diferentes casa y edades sentados formando así filas de colores amarillo, rojo, verde y azul , y todas ellas juntas hacían el ancho de la mesa de profesores en el cual , en la silla del medio, se encontraba sentada la directora , que justo con su mano daba la orden para que abran las puertas del comedor y pasen por ella lo alumnos de primero que iba a ser seleccionados.

.

.

.

.

Neville, para ese entonces profesor Lombotton abrió la puerta para que pasasen lo niños, con el encabezando la cola. Una vez listo, la directora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento para decir unas palabras.

.

.

"Buenas noches a todos, el día de hoy comenzamos un nuevo año en donde espero que todos salgan bien y ganen puntos cada casa. Antes de que comencemos la selección y de degustar el delicioso banquete que los elfos se han encargado de preparar le debo recordar que el bosque prohibido como dice su nombre está prohibido para los estudiantes y por motivo de seguridad el ala este del quinto piso también. Ahora si dicho ya lo anterior que comience la selección.".- y junto sus manos hacia adelante para luego sentarse.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Neville se acercaba a la plataforma con un pergamino en la mano izquierda y en la otra se podía apreciar como un viejo trapo marrón todo raído y por las puntas destejidas, pero los alumnos de cursos superiores lo reconocían como el viejo sombreo seleccionador

.

.

"Quiero que se acerquen hasta aquí y se siente en esta silla".- y la señalo.- "en el momento que diga sus nombres para que el sombrero les diga sus casas".- dicho eso Neville desenrollo el pergamino para comenzar a llamar.- "Anderson, Grisan", el chico se acercó todo temeroso pero al final el sombrero grito " Ravenclaw ", y asi siguieron pasando los nombres

.

.

"Appelwhite, Looper", … "Griffindor"

.

.

."Brando, Gael"… "hufflepuff"

.

.

"Buggle, Aaric"… "Slytherin"

.

.

"Buttercup, Loriane"… "Slytherin"

.

.

"Cleaver, Ralfh "… " Slytherin"

.

.

"Es mi idea o parece que este año hay más serpientitas".- dijo un chico de cabello rojo

.

.

"No es tu idea James…" le respondio su amigo

.

.

"Corbirock, Renee"…" Ravenclaw"

.

.

"Doyle, Hawes"… "Ravenclaw"

.

.

.

.

Y así siguieron pasado los niños hasta llegar al último que fue enviado a hufflepuff. Los alumnos ya se estaba preparando para coger sus respectivos alimentos pero de nuevo la profesora se levanta de la mesa.

.

.

"Antes de que todos comiencen a comer, le informo que han llegado dos nuevas alumnas que han sido transferida de la academia de magia Beauxbatons… Profesor Lombotton haga el favor de hacer pasar a las señoritas Florit y Dubois.

.

.

.

.

Neville tuvo que volver a ir hacia la puerta del gran comedor para hacer pasar a las señoritas trayendo con ello diversas reacciones al ver a la pelirroja y la morocha.

.

.

"¡No puede ser!... ¡Que hace ella aquí!".- decía el rubio al mirar a la morocha

.

.

"¿Qué dices?".- le pregunto su amigo.

.

.

."Nada Fabian".

.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la mesa.

.

.

"Ya decía yo que algo se tramaban… con razón me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver".- hablaba para sí el un niño de ojos verdes a las vez que le sonreía a la morena que volteo a verlo

.

.

.

.

En la mesa de Gryffindor

.

.

"Por Merlin… Y se supone que tienen doce años".- dijo un James"

.

.

"Pues si así están con doce… espera unos añitos y estarán mucho mejor…Justo como me lo recomendó el medimago… chiquitas y con formas".

.

.

"Ya cállate Fred… esperemos a ver a que casa las man…".- sin embargo se calló al notas que la morocha le sonreía a su hermano.

.

.

"Epa… suerte con el chaparro tan callado… pero mira como ya capto la atención de una de ellas…y.." .- y siguió comentando Fred a su primo.

.

.

.

.

Al rato ya las chicas se encontraban al frente del sombrero seleccionador.

.

.

"Buenos señoritas como habrás escuchado hace poco, al momento en que las llamen se acercaran y se sentaran".

.

.

."Oui profesog".- respondieron ambas.

.

.

"Entonces comencemos… acérquese por favor señorita Dubois…"

.

.

.

Después de haber sido seleccionadas las dos nuevas alumnas, comenzaron a comer, y poco a poco los alumnos fueron terminado al igual que los profesores. Cuando la directora se dio cuenta que ya nadie faltaba, se levantó para dar concluido la cena.

.

.

"Al ya haber terminado todos… nos por concluido esta comida por lo que por favor… lo prefectos de cada casa encárguese de llevar a los de primero a sus cuartos".- dicho eso se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida del costado que daba paso hacia su oficina en donde se encontraba su dormitario.

.

.

.

.

Ya en los corredores de Hogwarts.

.

.

.

."Albus… hasta que por fin te encuentro… me podrías decir en donde te metiste toda la tarde".

.

.

"Estuve en el tren en donde se supone que tu estarías..."

.

.

" Y estuve pero nunca te encontré"

.

.

"Como sea".- dijo un poco enojado Al para luego toparse con sus amigas"

.

.

"Mari… con razón que me decías que nos volveríamos a ver " .- le dijo a la vez que la abrazaba debido a que en el comedor no le dio tiempo

.

.

."Yo te lo dije otra cosa fue que no me entediste ".- le respondio

.

.

"Scog … estudiagemos juntos".- Se le lanzo al cuello Antoannette

.

.

." Si lo sé…. Pero serias tan amable de soltarme que me estar ahorcando".

.

.

" ohh…lo siento".- le respondió a la vez que lo soltaba y dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

.

.

"Ahora si nos podrían explicar cómo fue que terminaron aquí".- pregunto el azabache.

.

.

."Es una histogia muy larga… mmm fue más o menos así".- y les comenzaron a contar todo los tramites del cambio y lo que sufrieron para convencer a sus respectivos padres de que las cambiaran.

.

.

"Buenos creo que ya se nos fue la hora… así que será mejor que nos vallamos a nuestros dormitorio".- sentencio el rubio dando fin a la pequeña charla.

* * *

(1). "buenos días... como están el día de hoy...¿Listas para comenzar el curso?

(2) " Si señora"

**jo jo jo...no les puse la casa...**

**pero es que me da curiosidad saber quien podría acertar en decirme en que casa quedaron antoannette y marielle... y es fácil de sacarlo solo tienen que ver su personalidad y lo vera...¿ en cuál de las 4 casa caerá? ..pam pam pam pammm**

**tal vez la otra semana les traiga un nuevo capi porque ya estoy de vacaciones y APROBÉ TODO LOS CURSOS...no pensé que facultad sea tan cansado**

**me despido me voy a Cuzco !**

**también gracias por sus apoyos**

**sombra88**

**zaidis**

**l delacourt**


End file.
